Just Sex
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day!

I think this really goes under the Parody genre. Because we all know the story, two friends can't have casual sex without there being feelings... It's only a matter of them reacting to it. Will they fall in love or not? Saito and Yusuf unfortunately probably won't make an appearance. Cobb will make a cameo or two. Eames will definitely be in this. Plus a handful of OCs. No Mary Sues though.

Rated M: Debating if I should throw in a lemon somewhere.

* * *

Chapter One: What Happens in Vegas…

"So when are you guys eloping darling?" Ariadne nearly choked on her drink as her coworker Eames raised an eyebrow. It's been five years since the whole Fischer inception. Since then, Cobb retired, Yusuf returned to Mombasa, and Saito became the lead powerhouse of energy in the world. Though Saito had paid each of them enough to live a comfortable life, Eames and Arthur partnered up to make a new extraction team. Ariadne joined after her graduation two years ago. Now, half a decade later, the three of them were sitting in a bar in Vegas after a successful extraction job. They chose to spend some time in Vegas to take a break and relax.

"What nonsense are you spewing?" The girl caught her breath. Eames sent her an amused look. There were in a bar/club on the strip.

"You and Mr. Stick in the Mud, when's the wedding?" Ariadne glanced over to Arthur who was on the other side of the bar trying to catch the attention of the bartender.

"First of all, you know Arthur and I aren't dating—"

"Of course not, because if you were, you guys would be shagging instead of gazing lovingly into each others."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on darling. We're in Vegas. Let's find a chapel so you two could get marry and finally shag each other." She leaned over the circular table and punched him over the table.

"Eames! Shut the hell up! I don't like Arthur! At all! Plus relationships are stupid and I never want to be in one again." He feigned hurt.

"I'm just trying to help love! It's so goddamn annoying."

"What's goddamn annoying?" Arthur arrived to the table placing a beer in front of Eames while sipping on his own.

"Nothing." Ariadne answered hastily. Eames chugged a good portion of his drink.

"Bloody hell." The Brit cried. He scanned the bar. He found a good looking blonde eying him.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna get myself shagged." With a nod to the two, Eames was on his way. Ariadne rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her drink.

"You want another one?" Arthur asked. She looked up to the suave Point Man and smiled.

"No, I'm good." Suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder. Confused, she turned to Arthur who had both hands in front of him and looked just as confused as the girl. Ariadne looked up and saw a stunning blonde male staring back down on her.

"Hey there." He smiled broadly taking Ariadne's breath away. Arthur shot him a jealous glare.

"Uh hi?" She half asked, half said.

"I'm Greyson."

"Ariadne."

"Oh, like the Greek myth, right?" Ariadne smiled back in surprise.

"Yeah, you know of it?"

"Yeah, I love Greek mythology."

"That's cool."

"Yeah real interesting," interrupted Arthur. Ariadne looked at her forgotten coworker.

"Oh this is Arthur."

"Hey man," Greyson held out his hand. Arthur shook it quickly.

"You Ariadne's brother?"

"Cowor-" "Boyfriend." Arthur interjected as he snakes his arm around. Ariadne's waist and kissed her temple. Greyson's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend man." Arthur smirked taking a sip of his beer.

"It's all good." Greyson frowned.

"Should've spoke up soon friend. It was nice to meet you Ariadne." She smiled and waved him off. When he was lost in the crowd, she pushed the Point Man off of her.

"What was that?" Arthur shrugged drinking his beer.

"Just protecting you from that creep." Ariadne laughed.

"You jealous freak." She teased. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks… I guess." She attempted to sip on her drink before realizing it was empty.

"You sure you don't want another one." She shook her head.

"Nah, give me a sip of yours." She grabbed the bottle from his hands. He glared at her playfully, but let her take it. She swallowed the remaining portion of the bottle and slammed it down on the table.

"Wooooo, let's dance." She grinned up at him. He raised his eyebrows in amusement before holding his hand out. She happily took it as they made their way through the dance floor. She led the way, stopping in the middle of the dance floor. He spun her around before coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her close as the two of them started to sway to the fast beat music.

"Lemme throw it back a bit, with some Chris Brown." The DJ announced as the tempo died down a little bit as Chris Brown's sultry voice blasted from the speakers all over the club.

"Here we are, all alone in this room." Ariadne bent forward slightly, her bum pressing against his crotch. The usual stoic man clenched his eyes shut, pushing himself closer into her body. The architect threw her head back, landing on her head on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her side.

"Arthur," she moaned. His ears perked up and smirked. He ran his lips down her neck not kissing her… yet. Shivers shot down her spine as she brought her arms up and weaved her fingers through his perfect slicked back hair. He leaned forward and captured her lips into his. Time stopped as the kiss heated up. She spun, not breaking the kiss, to face him. She kept both hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, and messing up his hair. He on the other hand kept one hand on the back of her neck while the other slid down her back. He grabbed a handful of her ass. She gasped against his lips. He smirked again, squeezing her bum once more before claiming her lips again.

Suddenly, she was jerked back as another couple bumped into them. Angry, Ariadne turned to them.

"Hey Buddy! I'm trying to get some here!" The girl stared at her with an incredulous look.

"Get a room!" The guy sneered at her. The petite women scowled and was about to pounce on him when Arthur pulled her back.

"Let's go somewhere else." Arthur whispered into her ear. With one last glare at the couple, she let Arthur drag her out of the club. His hand slid from her elbow to her hand. His grip was tight as he took her to the noisy casino. He stopped and faced her.

"Where to now milady?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's just go back to the suite." She said slyly walking away from him. She purposely swayed her hips. Her swaying enticed him to stare at her ass as she walked—which he did.

After hailing a cab, where they made out heavily in the backseat, the two made it back to the villa in Caesar's Palace where the three of them were staying for the weekend. Though, they could've sprung for the most expensive suite without a problem, their suite only had two rooms. One room contained two king size beds in which the Point Man and Forger shared to their dismay. Though, it seemed Arthur wasn't going to spend the night in that room.

Once they got to the suite, Ariadne torn off her heels and launched herself onto Arthur. He happily obliged as he carried the girl into her room. Upon their entrance to her room, he dropped her onto the bed. She looked up slyly at him, biting her lower lips. He stood at the foot of the bed and removed his jacket, tossing it on the ground. Then he unbuttoned his vest. She got on her knees on the bed and crawled over to him. She hastily tried to help him open his shirt and ended up ripping some of the buttons off.

"Shit, you're going to pay for that." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"I've been a bad girl," she purred. He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off of her.

"Looks like someone's going to have to punish you." A glint of lust flashed through his eyes before pinning her down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: And it keeps going on and on and on.  
I write Inception Fics sometimes  
and go AYO,  
I LOVE ELLEN AND JGL-O!

Okay, that's done. Anyways, if you haven't guessed yet. This fic is going to be multiple chapters. (Plus a bonus chapter or two.) Yay! Woot woot! I respond well to reviews.

Thanks to femmelafemme, Lapse in Judgment, Legal-Assassin-006, and Lazarus76 for reviewing in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: …Keeps on Happening

The first thing Ariadne noticed when she woke up was a heavy object crushing her chest. It was arm. She groggily searched for the owner and turned to face Arthur. Her eyes widened as she realized that the two were nude as the day they were born. She recalled last night's events: the bar/club, Greyson, making out on the dance floor, and the sex. They didn't drink too much for her to have a hangover, yet nonetheless, they were drunk enough to have sex. Oh the sex, the architect remembered. It was good. Strike that, it was fan-fuckin-tastic. Ariadne was not a virgin, nor was she a slut. However, she had had her share of boys, and from out of all them, Arthur was easily the best. But he wasn't a boy, no, Arthur was a fuckin' man. Underneath his usually three-piece suit was a sex god.

She moved as much as she could to her bedside table to her totem. The bishop fell with a satisfying 'thunk'. This was real.

Ariadne sighed running her hands through her hair. They had sex. If Ariadne hadn't fallen asleep after their last time, she was sure Arthur could've kept going on. That man had the stamina of a stallion. Who would have thought that quiet, introvert Arthur would be a wild man in bed? She giggled. He stirred, and his eyes slowly opened. He looked confused as he closed his eyes again attempting to fall asleep. Ariadne leaned closer and poked his cheek. He grunted and glared at her. She poked him again.

"Stop that Ari." She smiled at the pet name. Last night was the first time she heard him use it. He exhaled deeply before lifting his arm off of her.

"Morning." She said sweetly. He smiled.

"Morning to you." They stared at each other in silence. She slid her fingers through his bed/sex hair. He lifted his arm off of her and took her hand into his.

"We had sex." He broke the silence. She nodded.

"We had a lot of sex." She chuckled and nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm surprised."

"Why? Because we fucked?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That. And because we were completely sober. Oh and the fact that you're a regular sex god." He smirked cockily.

"Thanks. You're a feisty little minx yourself." It was silent again. Their smiles soon faded as they realized that they needed to talk about what had happened.

"Wanna do it again?" Ariadne asked innocently. Arthur responded by pushing her down and climbing on top of her. They could always talk later.

* * *

"Soo…" Ariadne started twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. She sat upright against the head board looking at the man next to her. Arthur was lying flat on his stomach with his head in between his arms staring up at her.

"So?" He repeated drawly.

"That was good." She said dreamily.

"That was great." He corrected. She giggled running her hands through his hair. He smiled up at her. She sighed trying to find the right words. She liked Arthur, but only as a friend. Yeah, she had a crush on him when she first met him and last night wasn't the first time they kissed, but now she was sure they were only friends. She hated relationships anyways. The last relationship she was in was a total disaster. Thomas was an asshole. He was a terrible fuck and boyfriend. He cheated on her with her roommate. After that, Ariadne moved out and hadn't dated a guy since. That was years ago. Plus, Arthur was her friend, her best friend in fact.

"Arthur, I don't want a relationship."

"Okay." She was taken back with his sudden answer, but was relieved.

"I'm glad you agree. We're just friends after all. Plus, we don't want to end up like Dom and Mal." He nodded and flipped onto his back.

"Yep, nothing worse than colleagues in love." She nodded.

"Besides relationships are messy and feelings get hurt."

"You got that from (500) Days of Summer." He smirked.

"Shut up." It was silent again. He sat up from the bed and started to walk off the bed completely bare. Ariadne admired his body. He bent down to pick up his clothing, and the girl couldn't help but to stare at his perfectly shaped ass.

"For a guy, you really do have a nice ass." He looked at her without getting up and cheekily grinned.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She threw a pillow at him which that just bounced off him.

"You have to try hard than that sweetie." He taunted moving to stand at the end of the bed. She shook her head. She got up, using the sheets as a makeshift dress. He lifted an eyebrow as she touched his chest. She ran her hand around the smooth plane of skin and muscle before gazing up at him.

"What?" He asked. She just smiled. It wasn't her usual smile. No, she had an idea, Arthur just knew it. Ariadne's ideas were always frightening. Last time she had an idea, he was eaten by a whale. (In a dream of course, she wanted to be a Sea World trainer.)

"I just thinking…" She traced circles on his chest.

"About?"

"How the sex is just so good." She emphasized the 'so good' part.

"Great. The sex is great, Ari." He corrected her again. She briefly stuck her tongue out.

"The sex is great." The corners of her mouth pressed upward in a sly matter. Arthur gulped.

"But you know what would be even better?" He eyed her cautiously.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Casual sex." Though Arthur was neither drinking nor eating, he started to choke. He bent over coughing trying to control himself. Ariadne seemed amused by his reaction and chuckled to herself. Once Arthur regained his composure, he cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Excuse me?"

"You," she pointed at him, "and me," she pointed at herself. "Having casual sex." She finished. This has got to be a joke, he thought to himself.

"I think one night is bad enough. 'Casual sex'," he emphasized with his fingers, "would not be a good idea."

"Why not?" He moved other to the edge of the bed and sat down. She followed him and placed both hands on his shoulders. With light pressure, she began to massage him. He wanted to enjoy it, but he was too preoccupied on denying her proposition.

"You're going to be liability. If anyone knew of this relationship, they'll use it against us." She rolled her eyes.

"No one has to know. Give me a another reason."

"Because we are co-workers, professionals, us having casual sex would jeopardized our jobs." She nipped on his ear. He resisted the urge to purr.

"But, that's exactly why we should do it." She licked the top of his ear sending chills down his spine. His manhood was starting to spring up in excitement again, but kept trying to contradict his sense. He needed to think with the head with the brain.

"Elaborate." Her hands moved from his shoulders, and her left hand roamed throughout his torso, flicking on his nipples when she had the chance. Her right stayed on his chin as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

"In our line of work, it's hard to find someone. I mean, one night stands are easy enough to find, but that doesn't guarantee that they're good or they won't obsessively stalk you." He chuckled remembering the one night-stand Ariadne had that followed her for three days and proposed. The said girl paused and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips.

"But," she stressed. "If the two of us were to keep this casual sex—no strings attached, friends with benefits thing—going on, we get," She ran her left hand down to his thigh, lightly grazing his crotch.

"A: Laid whenever we want." She moved her body so she straddled him.

"B: Absolutely no relationship junk. No talking about our feelings, no having breakfast in the morning, no drama, none of that shit." Lazily throwing one arm over his shoulder while the other one went up his boxers, he gazed at her emotionless.

"C: The sex. The sex is really good. It's fuckin' great. Come one don't deny me, no, don't deny US great sex!" She begged as she left love bites on his neck. Her other hand grabbed the base of his penis and began to smoothly stroke him. Arthur grunted, giving in.

"Fine." He flipped them (AH! She shrieked) so she was under him.

"I always knew you'd be the death of me," He grunted before pressing his lips onto hers.


	3. Subchapter 2

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Bonus Chapter. Doesn't add too much to the plot (not that there is one really), but it's a cute with a tad of fluff. It's significantly shorter than usual for me. Bonus chapter... Is this the beginning of..?

* * *

Chapter Two point Five: Stay the Night

It's one thing to be sleeping together, and another to spend the night. Sleeping together is just sex, but for one to spend the night in the other's bed is to create intimacy between the two through nonsexual body contact. For Arthur and Ariadne, they were just having the sex. They weren't a couple by any means, so staying the night was out of the question. They had returned to Paris, their home base of sorts, weeks after the Vegas job. Their apartments were three blocks apart, so they would just get up and leave each other after their 'activities'. Tonight should've been the same, if not for the thunderstorm.

Ariadne laid on the bed on her stomach with her arms propped up to hold her body up. Her eyes followed Arthur's body as he picked up him clothes from the ground. The wind howled against the wind. The sound of the rain falling hard outside became overbearing. Images of high beam headlights flashed into the architect's head. She always hated the rain.

Arthur felt her eyes burning onto his skin. He gathered his clothes and sat down at the edge of the bed. She moved closer to him, tracing her name on his back. He pulled up his boxers.

"It's raining." She said absentmindedly.

"So it is." He looked out the window.

"Will you be okay walking home?" He nodded.

"I'll be fine. I checked the weather report and bought my car." She smiled.

"Always the Point Man." He turned back and gave her a cheeky grin.

"You know me." She let out a hearty laugh. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a flash of light. She immediately retreated under her bed sheets.

"Ari, are you okay?" He asked concerned. She shook in her sheets.

"You're not scared of a little thunderstorm are you?" She poked her head out of the blankets to respond when another boom rang out. A flash of light sent her flying back underneath the sheets. He moved closer to her and began to rub her back through the fabric.

"It's alright, it'll pass." He soothed. Another roar of the sky, and an image of cars colliding entered her mind. She shuttered.

"Ari?" She peeked out of the sheets.

"Stay the night?" She plead. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"You know that's not a good ide—" He was cut off by the roar of the thunder.

"Please?" She whispered.

"Okay." He slipped under the sheets with her. She crawled onto his body and practically melted into his arms. He whispered sweet words of reassurance as she tried to fall asleep. She held on to him tightly keeping him close to her.

They both knew that he shouldn't be there.

They knew he shouldn't stay the night.

But neither one of them wanted him to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Here we go! Longest chapter yet, I believe. You get to see Eames' reaction.

* * *

Chapter Three: It's Not Going to Work

Eames was not pleased.

Eames looked from his female coworker to his male coworker. Something was not right… they weren't… being cute and staring at each other and doing their usually eye-fuck fest with each other. They were… actually focused on their task at hand.

Ever since the three had returned from their Vegas trip a few months ago, the two had been distant from each other. It struck a nerve. Here, the forger believed the two were a perfect match. Their conflicting personalities balanced each other out. Arthur was a lame stick in the mud. Ariadne was the life of the party. Yet, the two flirted constantly. They spent their nights talking and staring into each other. Most of the time, they would ignore the poor British bloke. But now, it seems that they would only talk to him.

Eames waited for the right moment to confront Arthur. It was another day in the warehouse in Paris. Their date for the next extraction was three weeks away. Ariadne had just finished her dreamscape and left to grab lunch for the group. She bid Eames farewell and merely nodded to Arthur.

The Forger waited five minutes after she left before marching over to Arthur's desk. He slammed his palm onto the side of the table, but Arthur just ignored him and read his files. Eames tapped his foot impatiently, but Arthur continued to disregard him. Finally, out of pure frustration, he pulled the file from Arthur's hands and threw it on the floor.

"That was highly inappropriate Mr. Eames." Arthur commented standing up.

"Oh no you don't! I want answers!" Eames pushed the Point Man back down. Arthur rose an eyebrow in mock annoyance.

"Answers?" He questioned.

"What the hell happened between you and Ariadne?" Arthur simply shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. He leaned back against the chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eames clenched his fist. Arthur smirked. _Don't punch him Eames. He's the biggest prick you know, but don't punch him._

"Like hell, you guys were so lovey-dovey, cutesy-wutesy, giving-poor-ole-Eames-cavities sweetly adorable. Then we go to Vegas, and all of a sudden you guys stop talking." Arthur's smile flatters, but he picks it up quickly.

"What the hell happened in Vegas?" Eames asked seriously. Arthur's chair snapped down and he leaned forward looking up at the Brit.

"You really wanna know?"

"Uh, let me think… Hm… Yes!" His voice dripping of sarcasm.

"We slept together." Eames blinked once… twice… and a third time.

"I'm sorry… I think I heard wrong. Did you say you finally shagged her?"

"Yes." Eames squealed like a girl. A larger grin replaces the astonished look on his face. He started laughing and patted Arthur's shoulder. The well-dressed man looked at him bewildered.

"Blimey man, why did you tell me you finally got together?"

"We didn't." Eames' smile dropped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We aren't dating." Arthur replied nonchalant.

"But you shagged?"

"We are shagging." Arthur corrected.

"You and Ariadne are having casual sex?" Arthur nodded looking up dreamily.

"She's your fuck buddy?"

"Don't be so vulgar." The older man rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable, you're corrupting my poor dear Ariadne."

"First of all she's not yours. And second, she's a grown woman, not a child." Arthur chided.

"Bullshit. She's just a baby." Eames scolded.

"She's twenty eight," he pointed out.

"You should've asked my permission to fuck my daughter!"

"I'm your what?" Another voiced joined the conservation. Eames looked alarmed at her. She set the food down on the desk and stared at the two men.

"How long have you been standing—" Ariadne cut him off.

"Am I still a child in your eyes? I'm twenty-eight for god's sakes!" she yelled. Eames cowered at her.

"Fine… you're a woman." He shivered. "But you should be searching for your soul mate, not fucking your co-worker!" Ariadne tried to hide her shock, but the Forger could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the shit Ari. I know you're shagging Arthur." She turned away from him and waved a finger in Arthur's face.

"You told him! It's supposed to be a secret!"

"He would've found out eventually!" Arthur retaliated. She smacked his shoulder.

"You are not coming over tonight!"

"Oh come on, you would have told him eventually!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!" Eames rolled his eyes at his childish banter.

"CHILDREN!" The two looked at Eames.

"What?" They screamed in unison.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous!"

"Aren't you the one who kept pressuring us to get together?" Arthur yelled.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be happy? We're together… in a sense!" Ariadne finished.

"This not what I meant, you guys were suppose to fall in love, marry, and have hundreds on mini-architects and point children!" Eames wagged his finger at them.

"Like I'd marry a stick in a mud like him anyways," Ariadne pouted.

"Frankly you're just a noisy brat." Arthur spat back.

"Pedo." She moved closer to him.

"12 year old." He tilted his head to the left.

"Bastard." She poked at his chest. Eames stepped back and watched the scene in amusement and disgust. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Bitch." He mocked.

"Anal boy!" He glared at her before grabbing the back of her head and missing the life out of her. She dug her nails into his vest bringing him closer to her. He cleared his desk leaving the laptop at its corner. He lifted her up and dropped her on the desk, not breaking the kiss.

"Uh…" Eames started uncomfortable. "I'm still here!"

"Get out!" They yelled in harmony. Grabbing his jacket, Eames left the room annoyed, happy, and very confused.

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzz.

"Make it stop!" Ariadne hissed. Arthur got up from the bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. He glanced at it and immediately got up.

"Who is it?" Ariadne asked. Arthur ignored her, grabbed a pair of boxers and left the bedroom. Ariadne glared at him annoyed before falling back asleep.

"Cobb." Arthur answered flipping his phone open.

"Hello Arthur."

"To what do I owe this pleasure—"

"You're sleeping with Ariadne?" Damn it Eames.

"…" Cobb tapped his foot impatiently from the other side.

"Arthur? I know you're there."

"Did Eames call you?" He asked disregarding the previous question.

"Yes he did." Arthur made a mental note to seriously maim the Brit.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Arthur." Dom's voice was sharp.

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with Ariadne?" Arthur sighed.

"Yes." He replied honestly.

"What the hell are you thinking? She's just a child!" The Point Man rubbed his temples.

"You sound like Eames." Arthur said annoyed.

"She's just a child!" Cobb repeated.

"Ariadne's twenty-eight. She's a full grown woman who is perfectly capable of making her own choices."

"She's still too young."

"You and Mal got married at 22."

"But—" Arthur cut him off.

"For the record, this whole thing was her idea." On the other end, Cobb clutched his phone tightly, attempting to comprehend what he just said.

"Wait… she wanted this?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Is there anything you need?"

"Not really."

"Good night Cobb." Without a second word, he hung up. The nerve of Eames calling up his former partner like that. Arthur shook his head and returned to the room. He checked the clock: 2:46am. He looked at sleeping form of Ariadne. She was peacefully sleeping. Arthur found himself grinning. He slipped in the bed beside her. Kissing her forehead softly, he turned away from her and fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Knock. Ding Dong. Knock.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Arthur asked drawly. Ariadne glared at him as she attempted to fix her scarf. He had left dark hickeys all over her neck the night (and this morning) before.

"Get it real quick?" She undid her scarf and did it again. Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked up to the door. In front of him was a woman, probably around Ariadne's age, with a baby in hand. She was about Ariadne's height with short blonde curls. Her and her spawn shared the same bright blue eyes. She looked at him bewildered.

"Hi, may I help you?" He asked smoothly. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"Miss?" He was about to repeat his question when Ariadne yelled from the bathroom.

"Arthur, who is it?" Arthur stared down at the girl and child in front of him.

"It's... oh excuse me... IT'S LAYLA!" The petite woman yelled back. Ariadne rushed towards the door. Her scarf perfectly aligned to hide the hickeys.

"Hey Layla. Hi Bryce." She cooed to the child. Arthur took a step back and went back into the apartment.

"What's up?" Ariadne asked as the baby grabbed on to her fingers.

"Who's that?" Layla whispered standing on her tiptoes trying to get another glance at the strange man who answered her longtime neighbor/friend's door.

"That's my co-worker." Ariadne shrugged.

"Did he spend the night?" Bryce squirmed in her arms. Ariadne offered her arms, and the child was passed into her arms.

"Yeah, we were working late last night when I realized I left an important file back here, so we just decided to finish working here." Ariadne answered coolly. Suddenly Arthur reappeared at the door.

"I'm going home." He nodded to Ariadne.

"Okay, I'll meet you at work." She replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back. Layla observed the two. Arthur turned away from the brunette and nodded at Layla before leaving. Layla waited until she couldn't see him anymore before filing into Ariadne's apartment. The two sat on the couch with Bryce on Ariadne's lap. He was playing with the ends of her scarf.

"So he's cute; do you like him?" Ariadne looked at her and started laughing.

"No, no, we're only co-workers, friends if you're pushing it." Layla nodded.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit this morning?" Layla sighed and fell back against the seat.

"Joshua just informed me that he's quitting his job again." Ariadne sent her a sympathetic look. She knew that Layla and her husband were having money issues. Every few months he tries to quit his job to pursue a music career causing Layla, who had to quit her job to raise their 18 month baby, a huge deal of stress. Layla was Ariadne's only female friend. They met when Ariadne moved into the apartment building two years before.

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Same old, same old... It's just that…" Layla ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"Yeah, I get it." Layla smiled softly at the architect. The two women turned to the child who was sitting on Ariadne's lap. Bryce smiled up at the girl who smiled back. She started bouncing the child. Bryce giggled and tugged on the paisley scarf. He yanked the scarf too hard that made Ariadne gasp.

"Bryce! Stop that!" His mother scolded as she unwrapped the scarf from Ariadne. Once it was off, Layla gave it to child to play. The baby boy just stared up at them innocently. Ariadne immediately forgave him.

"Oh my gosh, Ari! Your neck!" Ariadne instantly used one hand to cover the hickeys, but it was too late. Layla placed two and two together.

"Oh my god! That guy! He is your boyfriend, isn't he!" Layla asked excited. In the years she known Ariadne, she never once had a boyfriend.

"Not exactly." Ariadne returned Bryce to his mother. Ariadne told Layla about what she could talk about Arthur, their jobs, and lastly their arrangement. Layla listened attentively as Ariadne talked.

"So, he's your friend with benefits?" Layla concluded.

"Yeah, that's about right." Layla kissed her child's forehead.

"I don't think that's a good idea. First of all, aren't you guys a little too old for that? I mean, you're twenty-eight and he has to be at least thirty."

"Thirty-four actually." Ariadne interrupted.

"Four… See, you guys are way too old for this. Second of all, why bother? If you don't 'like' him," she used 'like' loosely. "Then why sleep with him?"

"He's good. Like really good. I mean, it's freakin' great." Ariadne grinned. Layla gave her an uneasy look.

"Look, I'm not going to scold you or anything because I'm not your mother, but be careful. When people make arrangement like this, they do it so they won't get hurt, but sometimes, it ends up hurting them more." The blonde rubbed her forehead.

"I can handle myself." Ariadne boasted.

"Of course you can." Layla got up cradling her baby.

"I should leave, you have to work right?" Ariadne nodded as she led them to the door.

"Call me if anything else happens. And return my scarf when you get the chance." Layla nodded and walked back to her apartment. Once she heard the door clicked she sighed at looked back.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into." She kissed her child before retreating to her home.


	5. Subchapter 3

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Seriously popped into my head. I'm starting to thing that these little chapters I come up with on the spot are becoming rather important. Like... It's showing them the little moments that are making them... fall for one another...

* * *

Chapter Three Point Five: Pulling You In

"Tell me a secret." Ariadne said from her side of the bed. Arthur, who was facing away from her, turned over. After the first night when Arthur stayed over, they grew accustomed to staying the night. But they didn't cuddle. They slept on their respective sides of the bed: Arthur on the left, Ariadne on the right.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your first time." He chuckled.

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Oh I do." She smirked.

"Her name was Shirley. My senior year prom date. She was very hot. The sex was not. We went to an after party where she got really drunk. She practically raped me. Then to make matters worse, we were having sex in the backseat of my car." By this time Ariadne was already curled up laughing, but Arthur gave her a look saying he wasn't finish. "My best friend, who also was drunk, caught us. She needed to get home, and I was DD. So she and her date went to my car and caught Shirley riding me."

"That's hilarious."

"Oh, it gets worse." She tried to contain her laughter.

"How could be any worse?"

"She threw up on me." Ariadne rolled away laughing. Arthur dug his face into the pillow at the memory.

"That's probably the worst first time story I've ever heard!"

"I think it was the worst first time ever." He turned back away from her and yawned.

"Are we done sharing or can I sleep now?" She pouted at him from behind, but didn't say anything. They had a long day and she knew he wanted to rest. She mumbled 'no'. He promptly fell back asleep. She laid on her side watching him. His steady breathing indicated that he fell into sleep. She sighed and stared at the pallor of his skin. She scooted closer to him and began tracing the back of his neck down to his spine. He didn't falter under her touch. She traced her name onto his back admiring the smoothness of his skin. He stirred and rolled over onto his back. Unconsciously, he spread out his arm over her back. She maneuvered her way out of under his arm.

Instead of pulling back into her side of the bed, she laid the crook of her neck on top of his arm and cuddled into him. She waited a bit to make sure he wasn't awake to carefully slip her arms around him. After doing so, she lifted her head up briefly and kissed him softly on the cheek before falling back asleep.

Arthur woke up first hours later only to discover an architect attached to his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes letting himself fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: So don't kick me...

* * *

Chapter Four: Jealousy Pt. 1

"I'm sorry what?" Ariadne asked incredulously as Arthur undid the knots in her hair. The two were sitting Arthur's bed. They had just finished their nightly activity and were talking.

"I'm going to accompany Ms. Harrington to her family's party tonight." She turned back staring at him.

"You're going on the date… with the client?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"You jealous, love?" He imitated Eames. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"No, I just can't believe how unprofessional that sounds."

"She is paying us a lot of money for this job. She's entitled to whatever she wants."

"Oh, so you're going to whore yourself out for her? First you were just unprofessional, now you're just a prostitute." She smirked. He tugged harshly on her hair.

"Ouch, Arthur!"

"First of all, I am not a whore. Got it?" He tugged a litter harder, but not enough to pull any strands out.

"I got it. You are not a whore." She pleaded. He let go of her hair. She pouted at him.

"Have fun on your date then." She said sarcastically.

"Allegra says she wants you and Eames to attend as well. The mark is going to be attending the party as well. It would be a good field trip for you two. You could study the party and incorporation into the dreamscape, while Eames could study the mark's longtime companion." Ariadne sighed.

"You don't like her right?" She questioned seriously. He chuckled.

"Of course not. She's not my type."

"You have a type?"

"Yes." He leaned back against the headboard. She crawled on top of his lap, straddling him.

"Tell me about it."

"Nah." She pouted at him. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the mouth. She pulled back annoyed.

"You know, I don't like this job."

"What don't you like about it?" He laced his finger behind his head.

"Everything." She traced circles on his chest.

"Elaborate."

"First of all, I don't like our client. This Allegra girl? What is her problem? She wants us to extract god-knows-what from this other girl? And she won't even tell us what she wants."

"I know." he said smugly. She poked at his chest.

"And she will only talk to you. I don't bite. Eames doesn't either… okay he would because Ms. Allegra's leggy, but I wouldn't have a problem with her. But I have no idea what she wants! I tried to ask her, but that bitch just snubs me." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ariadne."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, this job's going to be a cinch." She looked up at him not amused.

"Whatever you say Point Man."

* * *

Saturday night came and the trio found themselves at the home of Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Harrington. Arthur had gone ahead of the other two to meet up with their client. Ariadne and Eames arrived together as Allegra's guest. They arrived thirty minutes after Arthur, and by then, the party was in full swing. The rich and famous couples huddled close together sipping their wine. Arthur stayed close to the client, silently observing the mark. Eames also attentively kept a close eye on the mark's busty companion, not that he was complaining. Ariadne tried to focus at the interior of the house, but she kept glancing over to Arthur and Allegra.

The mark was a thirty year old woman name Jessica Wayne. She was an attorney for the American Civil Liberties Union. Her current case involved a southern state lynch-like murder of a gay African-American. According to Arthur, she had a clean record. She and their client were supposedly best friends, but for some reason (a reason that boggled Ariadne to no end) their bitch of a client wanted to extract information from her.

"She has quite the rack, this girl, I think I'm going to enjoy forging into her." Eames pointed to the busty woman along side with the mark.

"You're disgusting." Ariadne shook her head. She sipped on her wine. Eames chuckled.

"It seems someone's in a bad mood." Eames teased.

"Not a bad mood. It's just that," they looked over to where Arthur and the mark stood together. He had a small smile on his face and a hand on her thin waist. Allegra looked up at him with a sincere grin, laughing at something. This made Ariadne's blood boil.

"I don't like the client." Eames snickered.

"You're so jealous." Ariadne turned red.

"No I'm not!" She said a little too loud. Heads turned, including Allegra's and Arthur's. Eames motioned at the petite woman.

"Keep it down darling. Shit, are you trying to draw attention to us?" He looked over her shoulder to make sure the mark wasn't staring at them. He let out a breath of relief when he saw she was happily listening to her companion.

"That was close." Eames swallowed down the rest of his drink and motioned for a waiter to bring him another. Ariadne felt a warm hand touching the bare skin on her shoulder.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Ariadne glared at him.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Eames rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'm really convinced."

"Ariadne," a new voice joined the conversation. She froze trying to remember the voice as a hand was warmly placed on her arm. Slowly, the owner of the hand moved in between her and Eames.

"It's nice to see you again." She stared at the blonde man in front of him. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place him anywhere.

"Oh, have you forgotten me?" He took her hand and kissed it. Eames glared at the man.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have." The blonde man in front of her smiled.

"I'm Greyson, we met in Vegas a few months ago." She smiled in remembrance.

"Thought I recognized you. it's nice to see you again." He smiled dreamily at her.

"Ahem." Eames coughed behind him. He turned over to see the other man.

"Oh hi. Let me guess, you're Ariadne's new boyfriend." Eames raised an eyebrow.

"No, more like a father figure." He corrected. Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She muttered and smiled to the blonde man.

"I noticed that your boyfriend, or rather your ex, is flirting with my dear stepsister." He pointed to Arthur and Allegra. The two were still standing close in the corner talking. Probably whispering sweet nothings, Ariande assumed. She made a face at them. Arthur looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Oh yes, had to break up with him. He couldn't keep up. I needed a real man." She ran her hand down Greyson's arm not breaking her eye contact with Arthur.

"I could show you how manly I am." He whispered seductively.

"Please do."

* * *

"Arthur, thank you so much for escorting me tonight." Allegra smiled. Arthur returned to the smile as he took in her appearance. Allegra was about 5'6" with long blonde hair which was currently straightened. She had bright blue eyes and pouty red lips. She was wearing a simple navy cocktail dress that showed off her legs along with black caged heels.

"Anything for my oldest friend." She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I hope by oldest, you mean longest friend, because I'm younger than you." He smiled audaciously at her.

"Of course."

"Seriously though, ever since John and I called off the engagement three years ago, mother has been bitching me to find a new man." His eyes hovered to her mother. Allegra and her mother had an uncanny resemblance, though you could tell the mother had Botox injected in her.

"I doubt Nina will think we're dating." Allegra shrugged.

"It doesn't matter because the 'society' sees me with a very handsome man who presumably I am fucking." He laughed heartily. In all the years he's known the girl, she was always blunt.

"I didn't know you thought I was very handsome." He placed a hand on her waist to pull her closer to him. She giggled.

"_Artie_, you know I don't roll that way." He cringed at the nickname but let it slide.

"I know _Allie_." It was her turn to cringe.

"Oh god, not that name." They stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"So tell me, why am I extracting your girlfriend again?" He looked over to the mark. The bubbly brunette laughed with her companion. Allegra stared longing at her.

"Because I want to know if she's cheating on me with that… also, I want to know if she really loves me." She sighed toying with her necklace. It was a small silver chain with a white gold diamond ring on it. Arthur stared at her fingers.

"Why don't you just ask her? Isn't extracting a little too much?" She shook her head.

"Nonsense, you know how girls get in relationships. They get restless when you try to bring something like this up. Avoid the subject like crazy. It sounds drastic, but this way is simpler. Plus you did owe me Artie, especially after what I did at Chelsea's wedding reception." The name stabbed through his heart and he glared down at his friend. She immediately bit her tongue inward cursing herself for mentioning that name.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up." He sighed tightening his grip on her waist. She winced.

"It's alright, it's been nearly a decade already. Have you talk to her lately?"

"No, but I heard from Elaine that she had another kid." He looked up to the ceiling looking for words to say.

"It's not your fault you know."

"I know." Allegra patted his cheek.

"You know, it looks like you're going to kiss me." He joked. She pinched his cheek hard earning a yelp of pain from him.

"Don't say things like that." He smirked.

"Jessica's watching." She shook her head.

"She knows that you're only a cover."

"Does she know the extent of our relationship?"

"Just that you are my dearest oldest friend." He nodded.

"Does your family know?"

"I assume so, we've been friends since we were in diapers."

"I meant about your preference in taste." He motioned to Jessica.

"They have a vague idea." He laughed lightly.

"Allie, you're gay. It's been an obvious fact since we were teenagers. Why haven't you officially came out of the closet yet?" A silence hung awkwardly between the two friends.

"I am not!" Arthur's ears perked up at the sound of Ariadne's voice. The friends turned to the architect and the forger. They appeared to be arguing. Arthur stared at Ariadne and smiled. She was wearing a short black dress with small black heels. On her neck was a gold chained necklace that he had given her for Christmas their first year of knowing each other. Allegra smiled knowingly. She noticed the hunger in his stare for his coworker.

"So the architect is a cute little piece of ass huh?" She winked happily to avoid the previous question. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about it. She's straight." Allegra placed her hands over her heart in mock offense.

"Arthur, my dear best friend for life and ever, you really think I would cheat on my girl for yours?" She pretended to cry. He looked around and noticed people staring. He pulled her to the side.

"Stop that." He ordered. She burst out laughing wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"But in all seriousness, she's adorable. How long have you fucking her?"

"How did you—"

"Honey, I've known you since I was born. I could tell when you've been getting some."

"First of all, I don't like her like that. We're completely platonic." He lied

"Platonic fuckers?" She mused.

"You need a filter sometimes." She ignored him.

"You like her a lot don't you?" He grunted.

"You don't you! Oh my gosh, you love her!" She reveled in her realization. Arthur's expression dropped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're defensive! It's like that time with Chelsea…"

"Would you stop mentioning her?" He asked angrily. She lifted her hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, sorry, my bad."

"Can we just drop the subject already?" He asked exasperated.

"Just answer this question truthfully Artie: do you like her?" He waited a second before answering.

"Maybe." Allegra squealed in delight. Her grin ran from ear to ear. She looked over to Ariadne and her face dropped. He followed her glance and he noticed a familiar blonde boy touching his architect.

"Great. My stupid stepbrother, found her." She rolled her eyes. Arthur clenched the fist that wasn't holding on to Allegra. He stared daggers at them. Ariadne looked up at him and locked eyes with him. Without breaking contact, she ran a hand up the other man's arm. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about him love. He's harmless. Not to mention a low-life creep. Just last month he blew 3K in Atlanta City. It cost his father—" Arthur cut her off. He leaned forward and wrapped his free hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case you didn't get that... Allegra is Arthur's childhood friend, who happens to be gay, who hired him to extract information from her girlfriend and her stepbrother happened to be Greyson, the man/boy with a higher gambling debt than Eames who tried to pick up Ariadne at the club in Vegas months prior. Arthur kisses her to make Ariadne, who already is very jealous, jealous.

Got that? Hate that idea? XD Sorrry!


	7. Chapter 5

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. So... if you haven't kicked me before... don't kick me now.

* * *

Chapter Five: Jealousy Pt. 2

_What the fuck was he doing?_ Ariadne thought as she watched Arthur lock lips with Allegra, their current client. He said that it was a professional date, but there he was, kissing the daylight out of her. _That bastard! How dare he kiss her especially after I told him how I felt about her! _

She looked up at Greyson who was hadn't notice she was ignoring his speech. He was still talking, but she kept ignoring him to steal glances at Arthur. Feeling snubbed, Greyson bid her goodbye, but she once again forgot about him. She watched as Allegra pulled away and led them out onto the balcony. She felt her blood boil again. She wanted to follow them and rip the blond hair out of the client's head. She was about to go after them when Eames tugged gently on her arm.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Probably not the best idea darling." He advised. She pulled her arm out and kept going. This time, Eames blocked her path. For a small body female, his large brooding form cut off her path.

"Out of my way Eames!" He placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Ariadne, you can't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him." He smiled.

"I'm going to murder him!" And that smile faded away. He shook her a little.

"You can't murder him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because we need a Point Man."

"We could get a new one."

"No we can't Arthur's the best."

"We'll train a new one." Eames shook his head.

"You'll be out a sex buddy." He whispered. She grunted stepping away from Arthur.

"Come on, let me take you back to your apartment." She begrudging agreed. On their way out, she grabbed two unopened bottles of wine.

* * *

_Ew, ew, ew, _was all Allegra could think of as Arthur tongued her. Number one, he was like a brother to her. They've been best friends since they were two. He knew all her secrets, and she knew most of his. This was like kissing her real brother. Number two, she's gay. She's a lesbian. She liked girls. She didn't need to remind herself twice, and she certainly didn't have to remind Arthur. He was the first person she came out to. He was the one who stuck by her side despite it.

After a few seconds of kissing, she pushed him off her without hesitating.

"What the hell!" she screeched. Arthur sent her an apologetic look. He immediately regretted the kiss. Allegra turned her attention to Jessica. She looked pissed. Allegra wanted to punch Arthur. She wanted to punch him hard. She tried to catch his attention, but he was too busy staring at his own girl. Allegra sighed knowing fully well why he kissed her. Grabbing him by the tie, she led him to the balcony. Once they were alone, she closed the doors.

"You are an idiot." She spat out slapping his cheek. He ran his hand through his slick hair messing it up slightly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Allie. She was flirting, so I had to—"

"Bullshit. You're just jealous." He frowned like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay, but now I got a lot of explaining to do now." Just as the words exited her mouth, the door to the balcony opened.

"Allegra!" Arthur turned around to have a fist land on his cheek. The force caused him to lose balance, but he quickly regained it. He looked up to see his lifetime friend attempting to calm down her girlfriend.

"You told me he was just a friend!" Jessica yelled.

"He is!" Allegra yelled back.

"Didn't look like it!"

"I'm sor—" Arthur tried to say, but Jessica cut him off.

"Shut up!" Jessica ignored him.

"Arthur just go. I'll call you later." Allegra sighed. Arthur nodded apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Allie." She rubbed her temples.

"It's okay. Just go find Ariadne you stupid idiot." She spat annoyed. Without a second word, he slipped out of the balcony into the party. He spotted Greyson, but he couldn't find Ariadne nor Eames. Mentally slapping himself, he left the party. He hailed a cab and left for the nearest bar.

* * *

"Sleep with me Eames." Ariadne blurted out. The Forger, choking at her words, spit the wine back into his glass. He pounded his chest with his fist and looked up questionably at her. She was obviously drunk just having drank a whole bottle of wine herself.

"No darling." He said with a serious face. She jumped into his lap, knocking the wind out of him.

"I've always wanted you." Her words were slurred as she attempted to seductively whisper in his eyes. He grabbed her by her waist and plucked her off him.

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy." She countered. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be your rebound." She pouted her lips.

"How about a blow job to change your mind?" She bit her bottom lip as she slid her body. She came face to face to Eames' crotch and licked her lips smirking up at him. He inwardly cursed the growing bulge in his pants. He didn't care how much she begged, he wasn't going to sleep with her.

"Stop it Ari." She kissed the fabric of his pants.

"I mean it." He ordered as she rubbed his erection.

"Your body's contradicting you." She said innocently.

"God, is this the kind of foreplay you do with Arthur?" She halted her assault on his crotch. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she purged the wine and dinner all over his pants.

"Bloody hell." Eames yelled pulling her up by the arms. She vomited again. This time, the chucky projectiles hit his multicolored shirt.

"Damn it Ari!" He covered her mouth and led her to the bathroom. He sat her down before the toilet as she continued throwing up. He looked at his vomit-filled outfit. Colorful words left his mouth as he shed the clothes off leaving him clad in only his boxers. He tossed his clothes into the sink. He approached Ariadne and pulled her hair back as she continued to heave. They stayed like that until she completely emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Are you good?" He asked as her breathing regulated. She nodded.

"Okay, how about you go take a nice shower? Does that sound good?" She nodded again.

"Are you going to join me?" He chuckled. Her voice was raspy and attempted to sound sexy.

"No." She frowned before getting up and kicking him out of the bathroom.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. The doorbell rang frantically followed by loud pounding on the door. Eames rolled his eyes knowing who it was. He marched over to the door and opened it wide. On the other end Arthur stared widen-eyed at him.

In a flash, Arthur lunged at him and knocked him on the ground. He wrapped his hands around Eames' throat and started choking him. Eames raised his arms up and grabbed Arthur's neck. He knocked him off balance causing Arthur's grip on his neck to cease. Eames stood up and backed away gasping for air.

"Where the fuck are your clothes?" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Ariadne threw up all over them. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you man." Eames walked out the door and turned back to glare at Arthur. "You guys have some serious talking to do! Tell Ariadne to wash my clothes." With that the Brit slammed the door leaving in only his boxers.

Arthur sighed. He heard the shower running, so he decided to linger around the apartment. He picked up the empty bottle of wine and the glasses and placed them in the kitchen sink. He mopped up the floor and cleaned the table top. The shower stopped and he saw Ariadne wobbling out of the bathroom clutching the towel against her body.

"Ari." She halted looking at him. She looked into his eyes, then back to the ground. Without a word, she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Arthur sighed sinking to the couch. He threw his head back and waited.

* * *

When Arthur woke up there was a blanket wrapped around him. He was laying long ways on the couch in Ariadne's living room. The smell of eggs and toast filled the air. He stood up making sure he stretched his back by lifting his arms over his head. He walked towards the kitchen to find Ariadne sitting on the table. In front of her were half eaten eggs and a cup of coffee. He coughed announcing his presence. She looked up and glared. He took a seat in the other chair.

"Thanks for the blanket." He broke the silence. She rubbed her temples.

"Whatever." Silence. He shifted in his chair. She pushed her eggs to one side of the plate.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She looked up.

"For kissing the client." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I thought she wasn't your type."

"She's not."

"Yeah right."

"Allegra is a childhood friend." He confessed. There was another silence as Ariadne dropped her fork.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"I've known her for thirty years. She was my neighbor. We went through preschool, elementary, middle and high school together. She was there we I left for the Air Force Academy. She knows all my secrets and I know hers."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "That is the stupidest lie, I've ever heard." She dismissed him.

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah right." Arthur pulled out his wallet and handed it to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She waved the leather in her hands. He snatched it out of her hand and pulled out a picture of Allegra and him from Prom their junior year. They both got dumped and decided to go together. She wore a pink poofy dress while he wore an oversized tux. It was before the age of suits for him. Ariadne looked at the picture and tried to hold in her laughter at his ridiculous hairstyle.

"Oh god. Is that you?" She pointed to him. He groaned remembering the mop he had for hair.

"Regrettably, yes." She smiled and laughed.

"Wow. And she's still your friend after all these years?"

"Yeah. My best."

"You know, they say you fall in love with your best friend." She pursed her lips together. He sighed and laced his fingers behind his head.

"It's not like that." She raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't." He choked. She licked her lips.

"Maybe you can."

"I can't." She felt herself getting angry again.

"Why not?" She sneered. Her voice rising.

"Because I promised her."

"You're a coward."

"I'm going to go." He got up to leave. She got up to stop him, but he was out the door by the time she was out of her seat.

* * *

Arthur had taken a personal day that day, so Eames and Ariadne were alone in the warehouse. Ariadne, after a few aspirins and a cup of coffee, dreaded the walk to work. She remembered all of her advances towards him and had the painful reminder of his vomit-soaked clothing reeking up her bathroom. When she entered the warehouse, he was already at his desk writing notes on Ms. Wayne's companion. She tiptoed around him, and he left her be. By lunch time, she had completed her maze and began to feel very hungry.

She walked out of her work station and stared at Eames from behind. She wanted to apologize for her behavior, but was unsure on how to do it. She paced back and forth.

"Stop pacing darling. You're scaring me." She jumped at the sound of his voice. He didn't move, but kept on writing notes and staring at pictures. She approached him and leaned on his desk.

"I'm sorry about last night." He looked up at her with a lack of amusement then sighed.

"I forgive you." She smiled and patted his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding." He nodded and continued to work. She wanted to say more, but didn't press her luck.

"You hungry?" She asked instead.

"No. I packed myself a lunch."

"Oh." Running out of things to say, she mumbled that she was leaving. She checked over her design once more and prepared to walk out of the warehouse when they got a visitor.

"Ms. Harrington." Ariadne greeted shocked as the woman examined the warehouse.

"Ms. Ariadne, Mr. Eames." Allegra smiled sincerely. Eames looked up from his spot. Realizing who it was, he set his notes down and approached the client.

"Ms. Harrington," he repeated Ariadne's words. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Is Arthur here?" The Forger shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He's taking a personal day."

"Oh really?" She chuckled. "You'd think he was too much of a square to do that."

"Ha, that's what I thought too!" Eames hi-fived her. She smiled at him.

"I've known that man for years, never in his life had he used a personal day." Eames looked at her shocked.

"You know Arthur?" She nodded.

"Yes," she turned to Ariadne. "He didn't tell you guys?"

"He told me." Allegra smiled intentionally.

"Of course he told you." She emphasized.

"I'm lost." Eames interjected. Allegra laughed again.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you guys that I won't be needing your services any longer." Eames tilted his head and cocked as eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I have worked it out with my girlfriend, and won't be in need of your services." She smiled like a happy child.

"Girlfriend?" The three shared a confused look.

"Artie didn't tell you? I'm gay." Ariadne's breath stopped. She turned from Allegra's tall form to Eames' hefty form. That's why Arthur couldn't tell her anything. It wasn't his secret affection for the blonde, but it was Allegra's secret. She gulped coming up with a plan. She slowly backed out of the room and ran. Eames looked amused as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'll be damned. We were going to extract your girlfriend?"

"Yes, seems ridiculous now that it's all worked out." Allegra rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"So just how long have you known Artie?" He asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She got the hint and smirked.

"What do you want to know?" She replied slyly.

"Everything. Come, lunch will be on me." He winked as he led her out of the warehouse.

* * *

Author's Note: Huh... So no kicking yeah? I hope ... that you guys weren't hoping something more... EPIC... gah... sorry if I disappoint you... moving on... See you sooon... x3 (that's a heart!)


	8. Subchapter5

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: **READ MY OTHER STORY _SIN_.** Sorry, pointless whoring right thurrrr. But I think it's the most interesting concept story I've done so far... aside of this story. :D

OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE. I LOVE YOU ALL. Sorry, another bonus chapter, but I rather like this one. This is what happens after Eames and Allegra leave the warehouse.

* * *

Chapter Five Point Five: Girl Talk

"...so when we were seniors, Arthur went to prom with this girl, Shirley. She was totally hot, if she was, I would've," Allegra did a crude gesture causing Eames to giggle like a madman. "You know. She was that fine! The whole time I was wondering how Arthur snagged a chick like that. So we were dancing having a good time, then came the after party. Shirley and I just got smashed. I mean we were completely gone," She leaned in close to Eames' face, "We even smoked some weed, but don't tell Artie because we hid it from him." Eames laugh his face already red.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part! Arthur lost his virginity that night!"

"You don't say!" Allegra grinned.

"Not only that, but he lost it in the backseat of his father's brand new car AND I caught them AND she threw up on him during!" Eames burst out laughing clutching onto his side. He could barely breath. Allegra herself was laughing as hard.

"I can just see it!" Eames said laughing harder. The other customers in the restaurant gave them strange looks. The two calmed them down letting little giggles out at the mental image of awkward teenage Arthur. Allegra took a sip of her water.

"So exactly how long has Arthur been in love with Ariadne?" Allegra asked. Eames smirked.

"You can see it too?" She nodded. "What exactly is going on with them?"

"Friends with benefits."

"Fuck buddies?" He smiled at her crudeness.

"Exactly what I said."

"That's not going to turn out well." She said grimly. Eames couldn't help but agree. "How long has this been going on?"

"About seven months now." She shook her head.

"And just how long have they been in love with each other?"

"Almost six years." Allegra nodded.

"After the whole Chelsea-fiasco, I never thought that he'd fall for anyone again, but I think he's more in love than ever."

"Who's Chelsea?"

"Artie's ex-wife. We've known her since high school. When Arthur's parents died, he moved back home. She was a few years younger, but they fell for each other. They eloped, but she filed for divorce few months later." Eames felt a pang in his heart. He never knew this about Arthur.

"What happened?"

"She couldn't deal with the fact he hid his job from her. They married around the time he team up with the Cobbs, and instead of a honeymoon, Arthur had to go into hiding because of a failed job. I was forced to babysit the girl. She was also mad at the fact that I knew exactly what he did for a living, and she didn't. So when he returned, she slapped him with the divorce papers and left him." Eames listened intently. Allegra felt her heart break retalling the story.

"How did he deal with it?" she shrugged.

"At first, he drank a lot. Then there were the one night stands, but Malorie and Dom showed up one day and offered him another job. So he threw himself into work, he became a workaholic. I guess you could take it from there."

"Wow, I never knew that about him."

"No one really does."

"Tell me Ms. Allegra, what do you think about our dear Ariadne?" She smiled.

"I think she doesn't like me. ('No' he whispered making her laugh.) Personally though, I like her. I know Arthur does. I can see in his eye when he looks at her and I could hear it in his voice when he talks about her. You know? He got all flustered when I called her 'a hot piece of ass' and jealous enough to kiss me when he saw Greyson flirting with him. He loves her, probably more than he felt for Chelsea."

"I'm the forger. My job is to observe people, and for the last six years or so, I've watch them fall in love. At first it was an obvious lust for each other. A longing stare from her, a sharp glance from him. Then their first kiss was short because of the fear of dying on the job, but a kiss nonetheless. Then after the inception job, he moved us to Paris. Even though she still had to first her degree and couldn't work with us, she'd spend all her free time with us. I got her piss drunk one night and she told me that she loved Arthur. She didn't remember it the next day, but I knew that's why she stuck around us despite the fact she couldn't design for us. Then there's Arthur. He has a cold exterior but with Ariadne around, he loosened up. He was very anal about everything. His desk for instance, I tried to borrow a pen once, and he nearly pulled out his glock at me. Now Ariadne steals his pens all the time. He's different around her, he's lighter."

"I noticed."

"They obviously are in love with each other." He stated sadly.

"Think it'll end well?" He lifted his water from the table.

"I hope so." She followed suit and lifted her lemonade up to.

"I'll toast to that." They clinked their glasses and drank.

* * *

Author's Note: Aw... They lubbbbed each other. Arthur's infamous first time! Mentions of his ex-wife?

Okay, if you hate me go ahead and kick me.


	9. Chapter 6

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: **READ MY OTHER STORY _SIN_.** Sorry, pointless whoring right again. Anyways, this chapter is a monster! Not as bad as my Rocket power one-shots, but nonetheless the longest chapter so far.

Also! Lots of backstory! The beginning of this chapter is very anti-climatic, but I worked extra hard on it. OH and this chapter will not make you want to kick me. :D

* * *

Chapter Six: Twenty Questions

It's been two weeks since they last saw each other. After talking to Allegra in the warehouse, Ariadne hailed a cab and went straight to Arthur's apartment. When he wouldn't answer, she used the key that he gave her to let herself in. To her disappointment, but not her surprise, he wasn't there. She waited a couple hours before she realized he wasn't going to be back soon. Annoyed and lonely, she walked the four blocks back to her flat. She tried calling him, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She nearly broke her phone as she threw it against the wall. Out of frustration, she left him an angry message. Afterwards, she left two more apologetic voicemails. By day three, she gave up and sat alone in her apartment.

Arthur jumped on a cab and checked into the cheapest five-star he could find. He had gotten a message from Eames and Allegra about the cancelled job and decided to just leave it. After a short conversation with Allie, she told him that she told Ariadne her secret. Arthur was relieved yet unsatisfied. He couldn't face her. For two weeks, he stayed cooped up that hotel room, ordering room service for meals. It wasn't until a call from Eames did he decide to leave. "Man up Artie, or I'll tell Ari about the time you went to a gay bar with Allegra and bet that you could get ten different men's numbers. _And won_." Eames threatened. Arthur made a mental memo to tell Jessica of the bet involving old man Wilkes and his cat.

Sighing as he checked out, he went straight to his apartment. He changed out of his regular three piece suit and opted for a pair of jeans and dark shirt. He stares at himself in the mirror before he leaves. He takes note that his hair is messy, but chooses not to fix it. Instead he shrugs and goes out the door to Ariadne's apartment.

* * *

When Ariadne opens the door, she's not alone. In her arms it's the sleeping form of Bryce.

"Hi," He said unsure.

"Hey." He hears the hint of annoyance in her voice. She opens the door wider for him, signaling him to come in.

"Nice jeans." she comments absentmindedly.

"It was the only clean thing I had left." She nodded.

"Allie said—"

"Yeah." She cut him off. She sat on the couch with Bryce on her lap. Arthur sat down close to her. He places Bryce's legs on his lap.

"I'm sorry." She gave him meek smile.

"I am too." They lean forwarded and shared a soft kiss. When it broke, they smiled and shared a laugh.

"That was anticlimactic." He joked.

"I was tired of being mad at you." She retorted softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I missed you." He whispered so low she barely caught his words. She curled the corner of her lips. She absentmindedly runs her finger's in Bryce's hair.

"So what now?" She asked.

"I was hoping for a more physical reunion, but obviously…" He admitted nodding to the child. She chuckled. "Where are his parents?" He thought about Layla, Ariadne's neighbor/friend. She was of the only people who knew of their arrangement.

"Working things out with Joshua down the hall."

"Oh?" She shrugged.

"They have some issues, but knowing them, they'll work through it." She didn't sound convinced.

"Oh." He responded lamely feeling repetitive. She sighed.

"How long are they going to be?"

"Long." A silence fell between them. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to." She mouthed 'O' and thought of things to do.

"We could put a movie on." He suggested. She shook her head.

"It'll wake him up." She pointed to the slumbering child. She thought of things they could do to pass time when an idea popped into her head.

"Well, we could play twenty questions." Ariadne suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's twenty questions?" She giggled.

"You never played twenty questions?" He shook his head.

"It's really easy. All you have to do is answer twenty questions honestly. Really simple yes?" He nodded. "Wanna play?" She smiled.

"Okay, might as well." Her smile broadened.

"Okay, I'll be the questioner first. What's your real name?"

"My name?"

"Come on, you don't actually think I believe your name is Arthur Blackwell."

"Yes." He answered confidently. She glared at him.

"Arthur." She said sternly.

"Daniel Arthur Wright II." He confessed. He hadn't muttered his real name in years.

"Daniel," she repeated. "I like it."

"Really? I'm not too fond of it. I also preferred Arthur, but my parents named me after my mother's father. She adored my name, called me 'Danny' or 'Dan' or 'Dandan'." He cringed. She giggled.

"How is your relationship with your parents?" She asked curiously. He looked away from her leaned his head back against the couch. He remained silent trying to word his thoughts.

"You don't have to answer." She assured him but he shook his head.

"My relationship with my father was somewhat strained. He was never really my supporter. I played basketball; he wanted me to play football. I was class vice-president; he wanted me to be class president. I graduated second in my class; he was disappointed I wasn't valedictorian. He wanted me to be a doctor, but instead I enrolled in the Air Force Academy after high school. He was never really happy with my choices." Ariadne noticed the frown that fell upon his face. She leaned out to stroke his hand. "My mother on the other hand tried to make up for my father's disappointment. She was always at my games, help made my posters for the election, listen to me practice my graduation speech, and she sent me off to the Air Force." He smiled.

"So when was the last time you saw them?" He sighed.

"They died when I was twenty-two. Freak accident, their car hit a median, flipped, and rolled down a ditch. They died on impact. One of my brothers died with them. They were driving him back from the science fair. He got first place."

"I'm sorry," she gave him an apologetic stare. He noticed this.

"Don't be, it's okay. I've made my peace with them."

"You said you had a brother, do you have any more siblings?" he chuckled.

"I had six siblings, but now I have five living siblings." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Six..?" He confirmed by nodding. "Wow, what are their names and how old are they?"

"There's Mitchell, he's the oldest. He's 39 now. Then Elaine, she's the oldest sister; she's turning 36 next month. I'm the third child. Then I have twin sisters, Jenn and Tess. They're 30. Next is Ryan, he would be 26, but he died in the accident. Then there's Brian, the youngest. He's 23 now."

"He's more than ten years younger than you."

"Yeah, but we are really close."

"You are?" Arthur moved his hand to lie on top of hers. He traced lazily against her knuckles.

"After my parents died, I went back home for a while. I grew up in this suburban town in Vermont. I was done with school, but I decided to come home because I had nothing better to do. My commanding officer was sympathetic having lost his parents at a young age too, so he arranged it so I wasn't needed an time soon. I came home to take care of my siblings. The twins were 18 by then. It was the middle of their senior year and Brian was in sixth grade. Mitchell was still on his way on becoming a doctor. Elaine was building her business in New York. She said if I took care for them for their last year of high school, she would take care of Brian for the next few years.

"So I stayed the year. Allegra helped me out a lot. She was still living at home. We did our best trying to control the three. My sisters were unpredictable and always moody. Constantly going out and partying, Tess was the worst. One time she ended up in the hospital because some guy spiked her drink. I forced her out of the partying life. She's hated me ever since. Jenn was different. She didn't party as much, and after the hospital she stopped. We still talk every so often. As for Brian, Allegra and I were makeshift parents for him. He was quiet and introverted. But he was an excellent basketball player. We spent a lot of time together. I'd help him study or we'll play one-on-one. Whatever it was, we did together. Instead of moving to New York with Elanie after the twin's senior year, he stayed with me and Allie for another year. We tried to make it so he finished middle school in Vermont, but it didn't quite work out."

"Do you still talk to any of them?"

"I haven't talked to Mitchell or Tess in over ten years. I've seen them a few times, but we've never really talked. Tess because of the high school thing, but I'm not entirely sure why Mitchell hasn't talked to me. Elaine and Jenn, I call every so often. And I go see Brian every chance I get. He's currently attending St. John's on a basketball scholarship." He said proudly. Ariadne nodded wondering if that was a good thing.

"Do you miss them?" Arthur looked up for a moment. He studied the ceiling contemplating how to answer.

"Yes. All the time." He confessed. Ariadne nodded contently. She decided to change the subject.

"How'd you get into dreaming?" He chuckled.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Anyways, remember when we first met and I told you that the military started dream sharing as a way for soldiers to kill each other with no consequences right?" She nodded. "I told you that I was in the Air Force Academy, right?" She gestured again. "But I never told you I was a pilot right?"

"Uh no? But you aren't you? You were in the Air Force Academy." He shook his head.

"I'm colorblind. I couldn't fly because of it, but upon discovering this, one of the commanding officers recommended that I enroll into the new experimental dream-sharing project because he realized I had potential. I spent my years in the Academy learning all the dynamics of dream sharing. In my second year of training, they began trying the art of extraction. They had me and a few others trained in almost every aspect of dreaming. Eventually, they made me Point Man. After the Academy, I went back home. Lieutenant Colonel Brown was very understanding about my family situation. I wasn't called in to do any military extractions until after Brian moved in with Elaine."

"How did you meet Cobb?"

"I was in Paris after my last military extraction. At the time, it was my fourth extraction, and it was going to be our last. We weren't as good as the military was hoping we would be, so after another failed extraction, the program was disbanded. They didn't force us to stay in the military, and since I really couldn't do anything, I decided not to go back. So I was in Paris exploring when I bumped into this old man. All his papers flew out of his hands, so I bend down and helped him. Then I noticed that one of his papers were filled with notes about dreaming and the PASIV. After helping his out, I caught his name and decided to stalk him a bit.

"If you haven't realized, it was Professor Miles who I ran into. I snooped around using what I learned as a point man to find out about him. After a few days, I finally made a decision to meet him. So I walked in one of his classes, waited for it to end, and introduce myself. He immediately took a liking to me, and on that first day, we shared a dream. He taught me about paradoxes. After, he invited me to his home where I met his daughter Mal and her boyfriend Cobb."

"How'd you meet Eames?" Arthur curled in his lips in disgust.

"We had a job and we desperately needed a Forger. Mal had known him from something. I think a friend. So they enlisted him to help us and he's been making my life hells for nine years." Bryce stirred in their laps. Ariadne pulled him on her chest. The child yawned, but continued to doze off. Arthur scooted closer to the two.

"How many questions has that been?"

"Twelve—thirteen actually." He answered smugly.

"Okay. Seven more questions. So why do you keep a picture of Allegra in your wallet?"

"That stupid prom picture?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really know. I mean we look absolutely ridiculous: her with that ugly-ass dress and me with my hand-me-down tux. But I had it in my wallet for so long, I just can't take it out."

"Did you ever love her?" He shrugged.

"No, yes. I love her like a sister, but romantically, no. I had a crush on her when we were fourteen, but it didn't last long. Right after senior prom, after she dumped her last boyfriend, she came out to me. Ever since, we've just had this tight relationship. She—besides you, Eames, Cobb, and Yusuf—is one of the only people who has my actual phone number. She calls me on a weekly basis. She's the closest link I have to my family. She's still close to all of them."

"Have you ever been in love?" he stared at her blankly. She silently wished she didn't impose that question.

"Yes, no, maybe. I think I was." He answered softly.

"And what happened?"

"I married her." It was her turn to gape at him.

"Her name was Chelsea Tate. She was a year younger than me. She grew up in the same town as me and Allie. We started dating when I was taking care of my siblings, and she stayed with me while I did the military extractions. Then after too. I couldn't tell her what I did, and she hated it. I came back from working with Cobb and Mal and proposed hoping to keep her. We eloped. We were married for a very short time, then out of the blue she handed me divorce papers. I tried to talk her out of it, but she said she couldn't handle the lifestyle of being married to a criminal. I haven't seen her since we signed the papers. Allegra keeps tabs on her for me. She has three kids now."

"Do you regret it? Marrying her?"

"I don't know." Ariadne decided to change the subject again realizing she was prying too hard.

"Favorite cartoon show when you were younger?" The Point Man looked up and mused.

"Scooby-doo, Velma was my favorite." The architect blinked and started to shake. She began laughing silently.

"I have one more question, but I want to save it. So it's your turn." Arthur he sighed and thought of a good question.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Shouldn't you know that already." He smirked.

"Of course I know, but I want to hear it from you."

"I grew up in Southern California, in San Diego to be exact. I lived in a nice little surfing town."

"Never pictured you as a California girl." He bemused.

"I do know how to surf actually."

"Do you miss it?" She shook her head.

"California? Nah. Beach life was nice, but I didn't have many friends. Then my parents moved to New York after I left for college and I never had a reason to go back."

"So you never been back?"

"Once, it was my last year of college. I was twenty-one and my old best friend called and asked me to come 'home' for spring break." She used 'home' loosely. "So I went back. It was fun. I did all the things you expected a Californian kid to do: wore bikinis and shorts all day, surf, smoked some weed, drank some alcohol, hooked-up. I even came home with a long distance boyfriend. But in the end, I never wanted to go back. It wasn't my kind of life style."

"And the boyfriend?" She laughed.

"Oh god Thomas. Well, we dated for four years. We were even engaged at one point, but it ended in disaster."

"Wait, did you say four years?" Arthur backtracked adding the numbers up. Ariadne bit her lip.

"Uh yeah." Arthur pressed his eyebrows together.

"So you were with him during the Inception job." Araidne looked away ashamed from his hard glare. She remembered the stolen kiss from the second level.

"Not exactly… We were on and off, and we were off during that job." Bryce stirred in her arms. She bounced him hoping he would wake up and cry. To her luck, the child opened his eyes and let out a loud scream. She immediately got up and paced around the room.

"Here." He opened his arms out indicating her to hand him the baby. She obeyed and held the child at arm's length. He picked Bryce up and pressed him against his chest. Ariadne went to the kitchen to fetch Bryce's bottle. She hit her hand against her head. How stupid could she be to let it slip about Thomas. Granted, it was really all her fault. She had called it quits the year of the inception job. It was only a few months after she lost contact with the gang did she rekindle the relationship. Then it ended right before Arthur and Eames recruited her. It was her fault because she didn't have a reason to tell them.

She sighed as she hit her forehead against her stainless steel fridge repeatedly. She listened as Bryce screamed from the top of his lungs and Arthur whispering trying to soothe the crying baby. She grabbed the first bottle of breast milk from the fridge and walked back into the room. She walked up to Arthur who was cooing softly to the child. The volume of the crying had gone down, but he was still wailing. Ariadne stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bryce's forehead. She handed Arthur the bottle. He showed the bottle to Bryce whose cries died at the sight. He moved forward grasping the bottle. He sucked feverishly at the bottle drifting back to sleep. The two adults sighed and fell back into the couch. This time, Arthur cradled the child in her arms.

"How come you never told me about this guy?" Ariadne pressed her lips together before responding.

"Because, I guess I never thought he was important enough to mention."

"You agreed to marry him." He pointed out.

"I did, but," she hesitated for a second. She locked eyes with Arthur. "I didn't really love him. So the day after I said yes, I went to his apartment with every intention of declining his offer. However, he ended it."

"Oh." She felt tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

"He was cheating on me. I caught him in the act. I don't think they even saw me. I broke it off the next time I saw them and moved out." Arthur reached out to cup her face.

"So he's why relationships are stupid?"

"Yeah that and the fact my parents went through a bitter divorce when I was twelve." The side of his lips curled in a half smile.

"Where's your favorite place in the world?" He asked changing the subject. She looked up thoughtfully.

"Disneyland." His hand dropped from her face.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Uh, yeah! D-land's the happiest place on earth! Probably the only thing I miss about California." She beamed the tears now gone.

"Why do you hate thunderstorms?"

"My cousin and I were in a car accident when I was ten. She was seventeen at the time. A thunderstorm hit in the middle of our ride home. She lost control and hit another car. We were comatose for two days. She couldn't look me in the eye afterwards. She developed a drinking problem because of it and committed suicide years later." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Is that where you got the scar?" He was talking about the scar he noticed on her side. He never commented on it because he knew it wasn't the right time to ask.

"Yeah." He tapped his finger against his chin.

"How is your relationship with your family?"

"My parents divorced a few years after the accident, so I haven't seen my father in several years though I do talk to him a lot. My step-father died three years ago. I talk to my mother every so often. I have no real brothers and sisters, but I do have a half-sister. Her name's Tina, my father's spawn. She recently turned eighteen and sought me out. I've met her once or twice over the last year. She's getting married in a few months and invited me."

"That should be exciting."

"I don't know if I want to go."

"Why not?"

"Because, we may share blood, but we're not family. I don't even really know her, but she's trying to push her way into my life. And honestly, I'm not sure if I want to let her in." She sighed and sunk back into the couch.

"Who do you miss the most: Cobb, Yusuf, or Saito?" He asked running out of questions.

"Definitely Yusuf. I miss his quirky antics."

"Do you like Eames?"

"Oh yes, I adore him! I want his children." She replied sarcastically.

"Right dumb question. Do I seriously have to ask 20 questions?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"But you only asked 19."

"You can only save your last one." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Well," He looked down at the sleeping child. "Youngest you were ever mistaken for?"

"Well, whenever we go drinking, I always get carded. But the biggest age difference, I guess was when I was 21 and some lady at Costco said I needed my mom's permission to take a free sample." Arthur laughed.

"At least pretend to feel sorry for me." He blinked at her and continued to laugh at her.

"Or not." She pouted.

"Okay, question eighteen: Can I skip question nineteen?" She laughed like he did moments before clutching her stomach. He smirked and gave her a minute to recover.

"For that, yes."

"Good. For my last question, will you go on date with me?" She squeaked, then gave a nervous laugh hoping he'd join her. He raised an eyebrow. She stood up and began to pace around the room.

"You're joking right?" He shook his head.

"I'm serious." She opened her mouth to say something but found herself wordless.

"Ariadne." She hit her head with her fists before kneeling in front of him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Arthur, our arrangement… it's perfect. Don't ruin it now."

"I don't think it is though." Her fake smile faltered, but Arthur held his head up. "I'm not going to lie with you, but I'm falling for you. I'm growing older and if I ever want to have children." Her eyes bugged out of her head, but he stood his ground. "I need to stop fooling around."

"But, but, but…"

"No 'buts' Ari. It's a yes or no." She frowned, but considered his offer. It's been years since she's been on an actual date, and she knew that Arthur would never intentionally hurt her. But it's Arthur, her friend, her colleague for years. But she had to admit, she was falling for him too. She slapped her hands onto her face and held them there. She looked up into his eyes

"Yes. I'd liked to." Arthur smiled. "But this better be a goddamn good date."

* * *

Author's Note: WOOT WOOT. Date time! Guess what? I wrote the final chapter! (But just the ending! I still need the other three in between this one and the final chapter) This story should be about ten chapters (Not including the Bonus/back story chapters). So I'll see you soon.

No kicking right? I accept fruits in PMs. :D


	10. Chapter 7

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: Ugh. Back from vacation from hell. Never again am I going on vacation with my parents.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Night Out

"Is that a picnic basket?" Ariadne asked as Arthur casually walked through her door in the early morning. Arthur smirked and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Ariadne was surprised when Arthur called her ten minutes earlier telling her that he would be arriving soon to take her on their date. It had been a month since his brithday, so she assumed that he'd forgotten the whole thing. So when he called, she ignored it and imagined that she dreamt it up. (Stupid on her part since it's been so long since she had dreamed naturally.) She went to bed early that night. So when she heard the doorbell, she dismissed it. It wasn't until he started pounding on the door, did she jump out of bed to get the door. When she opened the door, he gave her a cheeky grin and strolled into her place.

"Maybe." Ariadne rolled her eyes shutting the door behind her. She glanced on the clock on the wall, but it was too dark to see.

"What time is it?"

"It's 11. Why are you even asleep?" He asked incredulously. She stuck her tongue out at him. He took this opportunity to sneak a kiss. Pulling away giggling, she pushed on his arm.

"Shouldn't that wait 'til the end of the night?"

"Well, it is 11." He repeated. He gently pushed her towards her bedroom. "Now go put on a pretty dress and comb your hair."

She made a face at him before shutting the down on him. He grinned broadly at the closed door. She emerged a few minutes later wearing a simple white dress. Her hair was loosely braid to the side. She didn't attempt putting any make-up on. She wore red shoes with a three inch heel.

She spun around, and he nodded appreciatively. He set the basket down and took her hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

They roamed the Paris for a good hour. The streets were filled with drunk patrons and other couples. None of which paid any attention to the Point Man and the architect. They walked silently through the streets holding hands. Like a child, she would swing their arms. He'd raise their linked hands and twirl her. Occasionally he would stop and step in front of her. She would give him a small smile and giggle like a schoolgirl. He leaned down and capture her lips. ("Quick give me a kiss.") Then taking her hand again, they continue navigating their way through Paris.

By one am, they found themselves in a park near the Eiffel Tower. Reluctantly, he let go of her to set the basket down. He pulled out the blanket and laid it out on the ground. He took her gently by the arm and helped her onto the blanket. The light from the Eiffel Tower illuminated the spot, but that doesn't stop Arthur from pulling out electronic candles to surround them.

He revealed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. He poured her some. He pulled out the carefully packed crackers and spreadable cheese. He hands her the crackers while opening the cheese. She steals the cheese from him and spreads it on top a cracker. She waves it in front of his face. He opens his mouth and allows her to feed him. She sticks the cracker into his mouth. He closes his lips around her finger. She snatches her finger out, giggling in the process. He follows suit and feeds her too. They continue to continue feeding each other.

"This is nice." She finally said after he feeds her another piece. He smiles a boyish grin.

"Just nice?" She chuckled dipping the spreadable cheese. She licks her finger clean. A trace of cheese is left on her lips. He leans over to lick it off of her. He stayed there and softly kissed her again. She places her hands on his shoulder while he kept one hand on the small of her back and the other one the ground to support himself. Pulling back, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Okay maybe, it's better than nice." He smiled at her answer. A few hours pass, and they occupy themselves by talking and eating. Arthur laid his head on Ariadne's lap, and together they stargaze. They watch the Eiffel Tower lights change and later on the sunrise. Afterwards, they walked back to her apartment.

* * *

Ariadne was falling asleep fast. As soon as the two returned to her flat, she fell on top of her bed. He took off her shoes before removing his own shoes and his jacket. He untucked his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. then he joined her on the bed. He gently lifted her head up so he could put his arm around her.

"'m sleepy." She murmured.

"Then go to sleep." He replied. She blinks up at him and leans up to kiss him. She goes for the first thing she could reach, his chin. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a good time?" He whispered. She nods. Her eyes failed to stay open, but she continued to talk to him.

"I wasn't expecting this."

"Oh?"

"I thought you would plan something boring."

"Oh did you?" He laughed.

"You are a stick in the mud darling." She imitated Eames.

"Ha ha ha." He replied sarcastically. She giggled.

"But you're not. You're funny and cute and look like a god in a suit." He smirked.

"Go on."

"You're smart, and tall. you're so sexy and so good when it comes to the sex."

"The sex?" He laughed at her wording.

"Yeah! The sex!"

"You're delirious."

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"That's why I love you..." His heart stopped, and he was silent. A smile was etched onto her face, and her breathing steady.

"Ari?" He tried shaking her awake, but it was no use for she was asleep.

When she woke up later that day, he was gone.

* * *

Ooooh, Not going to lie, but I was having some serious writing block for this story. I know it was pretty undescriptive and I left you guys with a cliffhanger. :/ Don't hate me!. See you soon. :)

PS: I love you.


	11. Chapter 8

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Mistake

Ariadne was not sure what it was, but the moment she woke up she felt an undeniable feeling of bliss. She wasn't expecting last night to be so romantic, but it was. Leave it to Arthur to sweep her off her feet. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a romantic sweet night.

"Mmm, Arthur?" She turned over expecting to see Arthur smiling at her, but his side of the bed was empty. She blinked in disbelief and quickly got up from the bed. His jacket, socks, and shoes weren't on the floor. Not a good sign. She scurried throughout her flat looking for him. He wasn't reading in the living room nor cooking in the kitchen.

Oh god. Had he ran out on her? Was it something she did? Didn't he enjoy himself too? Was it all in her head? As her mind filled with uncertainty and lingering questions, she remembered the last thing she had said to him.

_'_That's why_ I love you.'_

* * *

"You what?" Eames yelled over the phone to Arthur. Arthur cringed.

"I kind of walked out on Ariadne." He explained.

"Define kind of." Eames warned.

"I did." Arthur said meekly.

"You idiot! You fuckin' wanker! You unbelievable arsehole." Eames cursed.

"Eames—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He said exasperated running his hands from his unusually messy hair.

"Ugh, bar in ten minutes." Eames sighed.

"I'm already here." Arthur raised his shot glass as if Eames could see him.

"Jesus Christ, don't do anything stupid." Eames hung up with another word. Arthur looked at his phone quickly before shoving it into his pocket.

"Stotch please!" He said to the bartender in French as his shot ran out.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing at a shithole like this?" Arthur turned to see a pretty gingered-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Drinking."

"Classy." She smirked. Arthur nodded.

"I kind of want to be left alone." He asked not-so politely. She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?" He glared at her wishing she'd go away.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll tell you his name."

"I'd rather not—"

"Francis."

"What?"

"The reason I'm drinking at 3 in the afternoon."

"I don't really need to-"

"So he's this totally gorgeous guy who's totally into me, right? We start dating, and then he takes me on this Parisian gateway, right? He takes me on a walk along the Seine when all of a sudden he gets a call. A call from his wife!" She emphasized. "Then he ditches me and now alone and lost in the city of love. Abandoned by my boyfriend who apparently has a wife and four kids."

"That's horrible." He sympathized.

"Tell me about it." She tried ordering a drink, but the bartender trouble understand her badly translated French. Arthur order her drink for her making her smile. She thanked him as the bartender handed her a drink.

"Ariadne, her name is Ariadne."

"That's a pretty name."

"She's a pretty girl. She's amazing actually. She's very talented and easy to talk to. She's a headstrong. She's small physically, but she could hold her own. I've see her knock out guys twice her size. She won't hesitate to pull out a gun at you. She has a sharp tongue. She's intelligent and witty." The gingered-hair girl smiled.

"So what's the problem?"

"She told me she loved me last night." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..? You obviously love her."

"How can you tell?" She gave him a mischievous smile before leaning forward. As her eyes Before her lips can make contact, he pushed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Ah, there we go." She opened her eyes slightly. She gazed into his eyes. "If you didn't love back, you would've let me kiss you, but you pushed me away."

"Maybe I just didn't want to kiss you." He retaliates.

"I'm too pretty for you not to want to kiss." She cockily replied. He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I could also tell you loved her when ou were talking about her."

"So why did you try to kiss me?"

"To show you."

"Did it work?' He asked. She smirked.

"You tell me." He stared at the girl blankly. Of course he loved Ariadne.

"Thank you." He said after a while. She nodded. She looked at the bartender and asked for the check. When she pulled out her wallet, Arthur placed raised a hand to stop her and paid for her. She thanked him with a pat on the hand. He grabbed it and brought her hand to his lips. He thanked her again kissing her hand. The girl flushed before wishing him luck.

When she left the area, he looked around looking for Eames. Wasn't he suppose to be here by now? He scanned the room before stopping at a corner. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with a pair familiar orbs. It wasn't the forger's blue eyes he was peering into, but one of a brown doe eyed architect.

* * *

As soon as Arthur's eye met her's, Ariadne ran. She had received a call from Eames earlier telling her that Arthur was at the bar. She wanted to confronted him about the night before when she caught him flirting with some tramp. He bought her a drink and kissed her hand goodbye. Ariadne couldn't believe how sleazy Arthur was at that moment.

"Ariadne wait!" Arthur grabbed a hold of her wrist, but she pulled away from him and continued without looking back. They were outside the bar now. She was trying to get away from him, practically running down the sidewalk. She was fast, but he was faster.

"Ari! Listen to me!" He was shouting now. A few passer-byers stopped and stared at them.

"Ariadne!" She whipped around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"What? What can you possibly say to me?" She glared as she yelled at him.

"How about I start with 'I'm sorry'?" He lowered his voice.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." She replied coldly. Arthur grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down to kiss her, but she shoved him away.

"No, you can't just do that! You can't say you're sorry and kiss me. It's not going to make it better. What do you want from me?" Tears began to run from her eyes. Arthur stepped back defeated as Ariadne poked her index finger on his chest. He took her hand in his. His other hand went up to stroke her cheek.

"I love you. I just to want to say it back. You said 'I love you' to me last night!" The sound of her hand meeting flesh was her response. Arthur's head turned to the side as her hand collided with his face. He quickly released his hold on her. Stepping back, he slowly turned his head towards her. His hand reached up to touch the part of his cheek where she slapped him. A look of rage was written all over her face. Arthur felt his heart freeze as he stared into her icy glare.

"It was a mistake." She said venom gripping from her words.

"I know, running out on you was a mistake"

"No, this whole thing was a mistake."

"Ariadne please—"

"No, we never shouldn't have done this. TAXI!" She called out.

"No please, I was being stupid last night."

"TAXI! TAXI! TAXI!" She ignored him.

"Listen to me, please." Arthur tried reaching for her again but she moved away from him rapidly. Finally a yellow car pulled up beside her.

"No. I don't want to Arthur. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. Just stay the hell away from me." With that, she yanked open the door of the cab and went it. She slammed it shut behind her.

"Just get me the hell away from here." She instructed the driver. He nodded and began to drive. She underestimated Arthur because as the cab pulled from the curb, he was following it banging on the window.

"Ari, wait!" He shouted. The cab driver gave her a wary look, but she looked away from both men and simply instructed him to keep driving.

"You sure ma'am?" She looked out the window catching Arthur's worried face from outside the car. He kept pounds on the window trying to get the door open.

"Yes. Please keep going. He'll give up eventually." She was right.

* * *

A/N: Two more chapters. I promise. :)


	12. Chapter 9

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note:

Dear lokoramen, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me now. Sincerely, 70ftofhair.

Fast update, I know. Finals are here, and being the college student I am, I procrastinated instead of studying. (-_-) I wrote this chapter in the beginning because when I write a story, I usually write the beginning and the end right away. (It's the middle that always get me.) Anyways, this was pretty much already written so I did my extra best to proofread this one. I admit my last chapter was very rushed, but reassured, this chapter was thorough looked-over. So if it still sucks, apologies in advance.

I checked twice... so yeah.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wake-up Call

Layla was startled by the knock on her door at 2 am. The knocking was followed with furious pounding and then drunken slurs. Layla nudge her husband who was unperturbed by the noise awake.

"Josh." He stirred a bit.

"Mmm?"

"There's someone at the door." He bolted awake in time to hear the loud pounding. Layla heard her name faintly being called.

"I think they're calling my name. Come with me?" He nodded dumbly as he followed her out to the living room. As she approached the door, she hid behind her husband's back. The apartments in their complex were not blessed with peepholes. Joshua grabbed a umbrella to arm himself as he slowly opened the door. He peeked at the door before open it fully. He dropped at the umbrella.

"Hello Ariadne." He greeted. Layla's shoulders, which she didn't realized were so tensed until that moment, relaxed at the sight of her friend.

"Ari? What are you doing here?" Ariadne gave her a broad grin before stumbling forward to hug the blonde woman.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I lost my keys." Ariadne slurred her words. She pouted and shook her head. Layla took a sniff of her.

"Are you drunk?" Ariadne swayed with her.

"I may have had a few drinks." Layla pulled her back to get a look on her face.

"I can't find my keys!" The architect complained. Layla grabbed the bag from her and handed it to her husband. He rummaged through it and easily found her keys. The two of them led Ariadne out of their flat into her's. Halfway into her own flat, Ariadne stumbled again. Joshua picked her pick fireman style. Layla led them into the bedroom where he dropped her carefully onto. By the time she hit the bed, she was passed out. Layla got Ariande's shoes off.

"Maybe you should stay here and watch over her." Joshua suggested looking down on the girl on the bed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded. He came up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. He squeezed her arm tightly for a second before making his way out of the flat.

* * *

Ariadne woke up to a pounding headache. She realized with was the symptoms of a hangover. She moaned. The last time she had a hangover this bad was the night she threw up on Eames. That wasn't a good night, but then again yesterday wasn't a good day.

After Arthur gave up trying to get her out of the cab, she instructed the cabbie to take her to the closest bar to her apartment complex. Once there, she proceeded to get shitfaced, ignoring any man who came over to talk to her. She did however, she remembers quite vividly, make out with another woman. She doesn't remember what happened to that woman afterwards.

Ariadne rubbed her temples as she slowly walked out of her bed. She walked towards her kitchen when she noticed a presence in her kitchen. Her heart fluttered when she thought maybe it was Arthur, but soon realized it was only her neighbor.

"Good morning!" Layla called out cheerfully. Ariadne winced. The volume of her voice was doing nothing to her growing headache.

"Morning." She sat down at the table. Layla placed a peeled orange, some aspirin, and a glass of water in front of her. Ariadne thanked her silently as Layla took the other seat.

"How you feeling?'

"Like shit." Layla gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Did something happen?" Ariadne took a bite of the orange.

"Yes."

"Would you like talking about it?" Layla placed her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers to rest her chin on them.

"Arthur." Ariadne proceeded to tell her the story of what happened on the midnight date, how she woke up alone, Eames' call, the bar and other woman, right to the cab scene. Layla listened intently pausing to nod. Ariadne sighed.

"I give up. Love is fuckin' stupid." Layla ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't swear off love."

"Why shouldn't I? I gave it chance with Thomas, look where it got me! I gave it another with Arthur, and now it's even worse than before." Layla scooted her chair so she was seat directly in front of Ariadne without the table in their way.

"Ariadne, can I tell you the truth?" She was startled by the question. She and Layla were always honest with each other, or so she thought.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, now, you can't get mad at me, okay?"She grasped Ariadne's hands in her own and laid them out on her laps. She gentle rubbed circle's into Ariadne's pressure points. Ariadne nodded.

"But you don't know anything about love." Ariadne looked at her incredulously.

"What? Didn't we just discuss this?"

"No honey, you don't. You think you do, but in reality you don't. You claim love is a fairytale. Something that is inconceivable and impossible. You base this idea off the fact your parents got divorce when you were young and you had to serve as a bitter reminder of their mistake. You also base it on the fact the first real boyfriend you had cheated on you with someone you thought you could trust. So not only do you have relationship issues, but trust issues as well."

Ariadne was shocked to hear all this leaving Layla's lips. Never in the time they knew each other did Layla ever tell her that she judged her in any way, shape or form. But here she was pouring out every little thing she wanted to say about Ariadne's idea of love.

"Yet until you have felt love, been immersed in its presence and felt it surge through your body, you just don't know." At this point, Layla gave Ari's hands a squeeze. "The thing about your parent's divorce, it wasn't your romantic relationship you had to deal with. Yes, you watched a marriage crumble, but the relationship you maintained with your parents never really changed. They still love you unconditionally, even if they don't love each other anymore.

"As for Thomas, you guys did love each other, but you guys weren't in love. You were so mad when you found out he cheated on you, you never bothered to confront him about it. If you really loved him, you would've tried to make it work. Even if he cheated because when you love someone, you don't just tolerate them or ignore your problems. You don't abandon them without a word. You go back to them and fight for them. And every little flaw in your relationship, you don't leave alone and ignore. You confront it and you work to compromise with each other

"I know what you're thinking, how would I know? Joshua and I are always fighting. Sure we may fight a lot, but in the end of the day, we never go to bed mad. We work through our problems. It's hard and tedious work, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Love is hard, but it only makes it worth so much more. You have no idea how hard it is."

"Layla—" She ignored her and continued onto her rant.

"The thing is, I see the way you look at Arthur and the way he looks at you. It's the same way Joshua and I look at each other. You guys may not be there yet, but you guys could easy fall in love. So he freaked out when you told him you loved him. All guys do. Joshua holed himself up in his dorm for two weeks after I said it to him. But Arthur said it right back, and even when you ignored his declaration and slapped him. He chased your cab for three blocks. If that's not commitment then I don't know what is. He obviously is ready to take the plunge, take it with him."

"I... I... I don't know what to say." She was speechless. Layla nodded. She pulled Ariadne into a tight embrace. Ariadne silently thanked her for her words of by hugging her tight.

"Just think about it okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, I have to get back to my men, just think about what I said."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks." Layla smiled at her.

* * *

"I screwed up." Arthur moaned for the fiftieth time. He was lying flat on his bed with a pillow over his face. Allegra sat to his right stroking his arm sympathetically.

"We know." Eames grunted annoyed from the left side.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Allegra asked ignoring Eames.

"Yes please." The forger rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"Leave him alone Eames." Allegra defended.

"Allie, Artie boy is clearly an idiot." Eames retorted.

"Arthur needs comfort, so if you're just going to be a bitch, you should just leave." She glared at the Brit.

"Gladly, but before I go..." He grabbed the pillow that was on top of Arthur and smacked him very hard with it twice before dropping it on him again.

"Eames!" Arthur sat up abruptly tossing the pillow at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You for being an idiot!" Eames threw the pillow right back.

"Eames please..." Allegra started, but both men ignore her.

"I know I was an idiot, and I know I screwed up! There's nothing I could do about it anymore! Ariadne hates me. She called me a mistake! God, what the hell do you want from me!"

"Arthur, calm down..." Allie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he rolled his shoulder away from her touch.

"I want you to fix this! You two are clearly in love."

"It can't be fixed!"

"Love can always be fixed."

"How the hell would you know, you've never been in love." The sound of flesh meeting flesh silenced the room. Arthur touched his face where it stung. He looked up on Eames whose hand still floated in the air from where he slapped him.

"I know more about love than you know." Eames glared at Arthur.

"Oh enlighten me." Arthur said sarcastically. Eames reached for his pocket and pulled out a photo of a young girl. It was a recent school picture. The girl in the photo had light brown hair and her blue eyes were eerily familiar.

"Who's this?" Arthur asked gripping the picture. Allegra looked at the photo over his shoulder.

"Minnie, my daughter." Allegra gasped taking the photo and holding it up right next to Eames' face. She notice a slight resemblance between him and the photo.

"You don't have a daughter. I would know." The older man chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Point Man, but I'm afraid you don't actually know my real alias. My born and given name." Arthur gritted his teeth. How could this be true?

"So this is your daughter?" Allegra interrupted. Eames nodded. "So what does this have to do with love?"

"Because I gave up my parental right as her father because I loved her so much." Arthur looked at him blankly.

"Go on." Allie urged.

"We were young, Mim, Minnie's mother, and I. We were young and in love. Then Mim got pregnant, and we couldn't make ends meet. So I had to find lots of odd jobs to get money. When I could find a legitimate job, I turned to crime. I was already a gambler, so I learned the art of hustling. When that was enough, I learned to pickpocket and steal. Eventually I got enough to support us for a while. Mim had the child, and we were blessed with our daughter.

"So sweet and young, I wanted to spoil her. So when the money ran out again, I worked with a team. We robbed banks and pulled off elaborate jewel heists. It was all swell, until one day, our leader was captured. Interpol was on our tail for weeks, I had to go into hiding. Mim was often harassed and interrogated by the lot. When I managed to shake off Interpol, I was being followed by potential buyers and former teammates for the stolen jewel. Before our leader was captured, he left me to deal with the jewels.

"Having the jewels was more trouble than it's worth. Annoying as it was to be surrounded by people was wanted them, it made me cocky. I was suddenly the most powerful man in London. That is, until Mim and Minnie were kidnapped. I couldn't find them for weeks. I was scared that they were murdered. When I did find them, however, Mim was beaten and abused. It was a horrible sight. Luckily, they kept Minnie safe. I gave the kidnappers all the jewels and money I had for them to return to me.

"But Mim was too traumatized to even look at me. She was hysterical for weeks. She cried all hours of the day. It was horrid. Then one day, she told me if I really loved her, I would do the right thing." Eames paused to wipe his eye. Arthur blinked in surprised. He had never heard this story. Allegra moved closer towards him and grasped both men's hand in hers. Eames gave her a quiet smile.

"What was the right thing?" Allegra asked softly.

"Leaving them. I faked my death, so no one would ever come to harm them again. I forged a new identity and became that person." He paused again to wipe the rogue tears from his eyes. "I gave up the love of life and my daughter, so they could have a better life. Do you understand? I haven't seen or talked to them in fifteen years. My girl's seventeen now, and I never got to see her grow up. And it pains me.

"You and Ariadne are right there. You guys have the chance to be each other every day, and yet you guys chose to ignore the love between you. Well that's bullshit, because if I had a chance to be with Mim and Minnie again like you could be with Ariadne, I wouldn't fuckin' hesitate. I'd be with her in a heartbeat."

"Eames. I never knew." Arthur said feeling dumb. Eames nodded.

"Because I never told you or anyone for the matter."

"So why did you tell me?"

"I don't want you to let love go like I did because it hurts like hell. I don't want you end up bitter and alone like me. I like to think we're friends, Artie. I'm just trying to look out for you," Eames confessed. Arthur let go of Allegra's hand and surprised Eames (and himself) by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for sharing Mr. Eames." Without another word, he got up. Grabbing a jacket, he left the room and left the apartment. Allegra scooted closer to Eames.

"That was nice of you to share that story." Eames gave her a cocky smile.

"Thank you love." Allegra noticed a slight evil glint in his eyes.

"Wait? That is a true story right?" Eames leaned over and picked up the photo from the bed and placed it into his pocket.

"It could be." He winked. Allegra was caught between laughing and crying.

"Oh my gosh." She chuckled before getting up. She brushed herself off. "True or not, that was a very touching story."

"Thank you darling." He got up too. The two of them bid each other goodbye before locking and leaving Arthur's apartment. Once he was alone, Eames pulled out the photo one more time and kissed it.

"I'll always love you darling."

* * *

Arthur waited and waited by the door. He had knocked, but there was no response. So he used his key to find out Ariadne was gone. He waited outside her door when he noticed her neighbors returning. Layla looked surprised at Arthur's presence outside Ariadne's door.

"Uh, hello." Arthur greeted. "Layla right?" She nodded.

"Arthur yes?"

"That would be me." Layla's husband gave him a confused look, but she waved it off and handed him their child.

"She said you'd come by."

"Where is she?" He asked concerned.

"She said she's at a place only you will be able to find her." She said sadly. Arthur let this process in his mind for a bit. He had a few idea, but none seemed remarkable in his head.

"Thank you." He said after a while.

"You know where she is?" He nodded.

"I have a vague idea. I'll find her." He promised, and he never breaks his promises.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, this chapter has been planned since the very beginning, but I did change a crucial detail in the story. I was so afraid that Layla's dialogue in the middle wouldn't work, but thanks to my last chapter, I was able to make it work. Yay! Usually I hate OC's, but I think Layla's dialogue is very meaningful and important. I'm so glad I didn't have to cut it out.

Also, Eames' dialogue... it's up to you to believe it or not. I know it's far-fetched, but it's Eames. He could be lying... or maybe he's not. :) One more chapter. I will post it by the end of the week when finals are over.


	13. Chapter 10

Just Sex

Summary: Ariadne doesn't want a boyfriend. Arthur didn't want a liability. But they wanted each other, one way or another.

Author's Note: So here it is guys. The final chapter. Thank you all who have stuck with this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ending. I had so much fun writing this story. I can't wait to write some more A/A love. It's been a pleasure. Hearts and love all around.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Solace

It took him in all two weeks to track her down.

He called Yusuf. The chemist welcomed the call, but regretful hadn't heard from Ariadne lately.

Saito was the next on speed dial. The business man mentioned that he spoken to the girl. She needed a ride to California right away, and he offered a private jet for her use.

So he flew to California. He saw Cobb and the kids in hopes to see her. She wasn't there.

He went to her hometown and met with her mother. She wasn't there either, but nonetheless, he took the older woman out to dinner where they talked for hours. He admitted to being her daughter's boyfriend of sort and being totally and hopelessly in love with her.

She approved of the man, and suggested he find her father.

* * *

Ariadne was in Seattle. It was where her father resided after the divorce, but she didn't come to see him. Though she wasn't keen to the idea of going at first, she ultimately decided to attend her sister's wedding after all.

It was small affair only a handful of people in her father's restaurant. Her father looked happy with his new family, but ultimately beamed at the sight of his oldest. He welcomed her in open arms. Her sister happily joined the welcoming party as did her fiancée.

Though it was a warm welcome, she still felt like an intruder. She watched in the sidelines. When it came to dancing, she rejected the thought of dancing with anyone. Instead she focused her attention to her sister and her husband. For a moment, she pictured herself in that dress and her suave point man in the tux.

* * *

She was wearing a green dress when he found her. She was alone on the side of the dance floor staring wistfully at the newlyweds and party dancing. Her long chocolate hair was shorter, cut right off right before her shoulders. Her face was covered in light make-up. Arthur took note of her pink lips glistening under the lights. She crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar. He took a deep breath, hoping he would go unnoticed as he walked around the crowd to her. She was still lost in thought as he approached her.

"Ariadne." He whispered in a voice so low, only she could hear him. She turned around and gaped at him. He tucked his hands into his pockets.

"You found me." He nodded. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"I did." He rolled his totem freely in his pocket. The familiar weight confirmed reality.

"I was hoping you would."

"I wasn't sure if I would find you. Seattle's a far cry from Paris." She smiled.

"Actually, I came here because I knew only you could find me here." They stood in silence.

"So what now?"

"I think this is the part where I say, 'I'm sorry. I love you.'" He suggested. Ariadne pondered it for a moment.

"And this is the part where I say, 'I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I'm madly in love with you.'" Her words caught him by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but words were at lost. Instead he took a deep breath when she took his hands and placed them on her tiny waist. She moved her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. He pulled her closer to his body, his fingers melted into the fabric of her dress. Though she was taller because of her heels, she still stood on her tiptoes. He rested his face on the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet perfume. She felt his breath tickling her skin. She closed her eyes hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I missed you." She whispered into his ear. He held her tighter. She felt tears run down her face. She worried for a second about ruining her make-up, but she shook the feeling and let herself freely cry. Arthur pulled his head back and kissed her cheek. He put both hands on her cheeks wiping the tears with his thumbs. She stared into his eyes. His usual dark, cold eyes softened. His lips parted.

"I missed you too." He touched his forehead to hers. Her hands rested on his shoulders. His hands still on her face, he pulled her into kiss. He lips were soft against hers. She felt her knees weaken as she gripped onto his suit jacket for support. He moved his hands down: one behind her neck, the other holding on to her elbow.

She pushed on to him, deepening the kiss. He tasted the sweet cherry of her lip gloss as he used his tongue to part her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and pressed against hers. She let out a little moan as their tongues danced against each other. Arthur smiled against her lips. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. She was expecting to find them filled with lust like all those other kisses, but instead they were filled with…

"I'm so sorry. I love you. No, I don't just love you, I'm so incredibly, madly, crazily, stupidly in love with you." He admitted catching her by surprise. She blinked trying to comprehend his words. "I'm in love with you." He repeated. She snapped out of her daze.

"You're so amazing." He smiled a genuine smile taking her into his arms. She held him tightly. He chuckled at her grip.

"You're going to choke me." He teased. She stuck her tongue at him.

"I just don't want to let go." He gave her a loving smile and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't have too." She curled her fingers into the fabric of his clothing. "Really though, stop wrinkling my suit." He taunted.

"I don't ever want to be away from you again." She confessed.

"You won't be. I promise." He murmured. She remained slightly unconvinced until an idea popped into her head.

"I still have my last question. You know, from the 21 questions game we played months ago." She fixed her eyes onto his.

"Go on."

"Arthur, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Engaged?" Eames yelled over the phone. Ariadne held her phone away from her ear. Arthur smirked from the driver's seat. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gearshift. She caught his eyes and smiled happily at him.

"Yep, I proposed." She put the phone back to her ear answering him. On the other side of the line Eames was doing a little happy dance. At first he was mad that he was woken up at 6AM, but the news that followed made the wake-up call (no pun intended) worth it.

"By golly darling. How'd you manage to do that?" Ariadne chuckled.

"I just asked him."

"And he said yes?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He said loud enough for the forger to hear. The Brit brightened up.

"Congratulations love." Arthur held his hand out.

"Put it on speaker." He asked politely. She did so holding the phone out between them. "Eames."

"Arthur ma'boy!" Arthur chuckled.

"I have to ask you something, but you can't make fun of me nor can you cry."

"I promise I won't." He swore. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Will you be my best man?" Arthur and Ariadne heard a crash from the other side as Eames dropped the phone in shock. He desperately tried to regain his composure.

"Me?" Eames choked. The couple smiled.

"Yes Eames," Arthur said. "I feel it's only appropriate."

"But what about Allegra? She's your best mate?"

"I need her as a bridesmaid," Ariadne answered.

"What about Cobb? He's known you longer than I have."

"Yeah, but aren't you the one who always says you're my best friend?"

"What about Yusuf?"

"Eames…"

"Saito?"

"Really?"

"WHAT ABOUT ROBERT FISCHER?"

"Cut it out Eames! Do you want the position or not?" First it was silent, then there was an incoherent scream from Eames.

"Yes darlings! I would love to! Does that mean I get to organize your stag party? Oh that's going to be fantastic! Remember the stag night I sorted out for Cobb…" Arthur tuned him out and rolled his eyes. Ariadne took over the conversation.

"That sounds lovely Eames, just make sure Arthur doesn't sleep with the stripper." Ariadne chided.

"Duly noted."

"We have to call others, but we'll see you in Paris."

"Yes ma'am. Call me when you guys are back, I'll treat you guys out." The last thing they heard was a hearty laugh from the other end before hanging up. Ariadne looked at the road before her.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Arthur smiled.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter." Ariadne shot him a confused look.

"Because we'll be together." Instead of over analyzing the words, Ariadne grinned. The car hit a stop light and he looked over to her.

"Quick," he smirked. "Give me a kiss." She giggled leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. It was soft and chaste, much like their very first one all those years ago.

"The light's still red." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot." She laced her fingers into his. He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. He put them back down on top of the gearshift driving off.

They didn't know where they were heading but just that they had each other. And that's all they needed.

**The End**


End file.
